Idle Death
by silver drip
Summary: Bella is a creature higher up on the food chain than vampires. Edward and Marcus are very cruel vampires who fall in her path and become her play things. All she want is entertainment, at any cost. Re-released and better than ever. Read and review please.
1. Prologue: Oh Do Shut Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

**I just added this prologue so I hope you like it.**

Prologue: Oh do shut up

"You're a cunt." Edward hissed from his prison of a closet.

"And you're a useless idiot." Bella paused as she flipped through a worn book. "Why are we stating the obvious again, love?" She looked down at him from her perch on the windowsill, head slightly tilted. "Stop wasting your energy whining. As much as I love drawing blood I rather not do it just for your pleasure." The human man chained to the wall was used to this sort of talk and was too exhausted to care. Edward growled, his black eyes narrowing at her relaxed form.

"Just let me kill the human and I'll make you scream with pleasure." _and pain, _he added to himself. Bella snorted.

"We've been over this, little piglet. You are not worth my endless time." Bella laughed to herself and stood up. She opened the door to the closet a little wider, blinding him with the influx of light. She flipped through a few dresses that hung there, engulfing Edward in her constant scent. Her naked form taunted him. He wanted to drag her down to the floor and either fuck her or killer, he was undecided on which urge was stronger. His lack of fresh blood made both thoughts impossible. Edward was too weak to even lift a finger.

"So you'll fuck that puny human and that old vampire, _Marcus_, but you won't fuck me?" Edward's voice was raspy. "If you're going to use me as your own source of food you might as well fuck me literally instead of just figuratively!" Edward snapped his teeth at her and tried to lean forward. Bella found an adequate dress to wear and used the heel of her foot to push him against the stone wall. She ground her foot against his chest where his heart used to beat, breaking a few ribs. He hissed.

"I feel like you're trying to say something important, but just not quite getting there." Bella said as she slid the dress on. She fixed her hair in the mirror into an intricate bun remiss of ancient Rome.

"You cunt!" Edward growled out as his ribs popped back together. Bella walked over to his closet.

"Oh do shut up." Bella said as she closed the closet door engulfing him in darkness before she left her tall tower.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you found this a bit humorous. I'm not counting this as an update so there will be an update tomorrow. Be kind and give me a review. <strong>


	2. Introducing: Two Killers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plot line.**

Chapter 1: Introducing: Two Killers!

Three vampires stood in a circle, watching two others in the middle. The two were staring each other down, hatred in their eyes.

"You can't win, Edward." One of the two vampires in the middle said. His words were mangled with growls. Edward grinned at him and took a step towards him, daring him to attack.

"I've beaten you down various times, Carson, and I'll do it again." Carson flinched remembering the many times he had challenged Edward for the position of leader in their coven. Every time had been more painful than the last, but he was determined for dominance. "I'm going to make sure it really hurts this time. It won't just be disembodied limbs. No, this time I'm going to make you go insane from just hearing your own screams for so long." Edward licked his teeth and pulled out a pack of matches. "And then, I'm going to burn you." He dragged out the word burn and lit up a match. The fire reflected in his red eyes.

The other members of Edward's coven shifted nervously. They could tell Edward wasn't bluffing.

Carson pounced at Edward suddenly, leaving his fear behind foolishly. Edward let go of the match. It burnt out before even touching the ground. With a swift movement of his hand, Edward grabbed Carson around the neck, bringing him down to the earth. Edward's fingers dug into his throat and he pulled out his larynx, the small bones cracking. A strange gurgling noise filled the air as Carson tried to scream.

"Ah, that's right I'm supposed to let you scream." Edward severed Carson's head, tearing away at the meat of his neck and replacing the larynx. It was the only thing connecting the head to the rest of the body. After the tissue reconnected Carson completely bit off his own tongue trying to stifle his screams. "Much better." Edward picked up the detached tongue and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly.

Carson's body was twitching, the loss of nerve contact to his head making it try to act on its own. Edward plopped down with a little extra force onto Carson's chest, an amused look on his face.

"I would have thought you'd at least put up a half decent fight considering what's to come." Edward said as he fiddled with the twitching fingers. "You were always so boring." He broke each finger and the screaming intensified. The fingers were sheered from the hand and Edward tossed them to his other coven members. They chewed on the digits, the foreign venom burned.

Edward stripped away at every sinewy fiber of muscle, one by one from every limb of the jittery body. Venom oozed on the ground, killing the grass it touched. Cries echoed off the trees and any animals that had been in a three mile radius of the carnage had long ago run away by the time Edward had shredded all the meat and muscle from Carson's bones. Edward motioned for his coven to smash the bones and watched in sick fascination as they did.

The only thing left intact was Carson's head, larynx, and lungs. A tattered pile of flesh seeped in shiny venom let off a sweet scent that permeated the air.

Edward pulled out another match. Carson's eyes went wide as he watched Edward light it. His mouth opened to speak, but he was shaking too much and without a tongue words begging for mercy would never come. Edward held the match dangerously close to the pile.

The three vampires that made up the circle didn't look away as Edward dropped the match and purple smoke filled the air. Edward snarled at the smell. The thrill of killing one of his own left him smiling and half cocked.

Diana, the only female in the coven walked forward. She was right behind Carson's head. Edward nodded at her and she kicked the last of Carson into the embers.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" Edward asked once the smoke had slowed. Diana ducked her head and went over to her mate, Phelps' side. Martin, the newest edition to the coven just stared at the smoldering ashes. "Good. Now, let's go hunt."

The expressionless looks on his coven's faces warped to sick smiles as they all took off running in the direction of the nearest city.

* * *

><p>Bella sat on a mossy rock crying softly, pulling at her own hair. Her knees were scratched and her palms were muddied. Anyone looking at her from an outside perspective would assume that she was just a beautiful teen that had gotten lost in the forest. She looked vulnerable, an easy target, and weak<p>

But in reality she was the opposite. Bella wasn't crying because she was lost. She was crying to look defenseless when in actuality she was immortal. The scratched knees and dirty palms were just another ploy to look like a lost, weak girl, but Bella was far from the age of a teenager. She couldn't even remember being a teenager without having to think back thousands of years.

Bella was far from lost. She knew that many vampires used this forest for travel. It was in the prime hunting ground for all northern European vampires.

A small bead of blood ran down from the cuts on her knee. Any vampire as far as ten miles downwind of her would pick up the enticing scent.

The nearly silent footfalls of a vampire that no human could ever hope to hear made Bella's ears perk up a second before she went back to her original position. A few seconds later a tall man with blood red eyes and black hair broke through the bushes. He pretended to be surprised at seeing someone else in the forest, but Bella didn't fall for it.

"Oh thank god!" Bella said playing her roll perfectly. She wiped away a few tears "I'm so glad someone found me! I thought I was going to die out here!" Her voice broke and the vampire held back a laugh.

The vampire smiled widely and Bella took a step back knowing that the sight of his menacingly sharp teeth should frighten a normal human. She made her useless heart beat speed up.

"There's no need to be scared." His voice was too smooth to be human and he took a step towards her.

Bella turned on her heels and started running a slow, human pace. The chase, what a thrill! It was a thought that Bella often entertained. It was a pleasure for both. A vampire chasing a human he knew had no chance of escape and Bella running knowing it was really the vampire that couldn't escape.

Her prey finally caught up to her after he 'played around' a bit, gaining on her then slowly falling back. It was a scare tactic to get human's adrenalin at its peak, making the blood all the more delicious.

The vampire grabbed her wrist, twisting her around. His grip was strong and Bella pretended to feel the pain that would come with that strength. Her back was pushed against a tree, trapping her.

"Please let me go." Bella whimpered, letting his response determine how his death would be carried out.

"Don't worry lovely, it will be painless." He granted kind deaths so she would grant him one as well. It was only proper that way.

His teeth grazed her neck and she let him bite in. Bella felt his grip loosen and knees buckle in pleasure; an effect that only happened when she let vampires drink her own venom. Bella held him up as he started moaning.

Gently, she detached him from her neck and her brown eyes turned to a swirling purple. The vampire's head rolled and his eyes were foggy from ecstasy. Bella picked up his limp arm and brought his wrist to her mouth. With one swift movement she bit into his granite skin.

Bella slowly lapped up his venom, enjoying the taste and feeling. As she continued to drink the vampire's skin started tightening around his skeleton. All the beauty he once held was gone. After Bella drained the last drop of venom from him he started to disintegrate.

Bella leaned back against a tree, watching the vampire slowly turn to dust. A small breeze blew and the silver grains were swept away into the wind.

Bella sighed, letting the sounds of the forest engulf her.

Existence was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and check out some of my finished stories. <strong>

**Edited (6-21-11) Originally published (2009)**

**So, I'm rereleasing this biz-natch, makin' it all shiny and such. Updates will be swift! A chapter every other day till either the story finishes or you all lose interest. **


	3. New Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

**I just added a prologue so this isn't a new chapter. The one in the very beginning is new. **

Chapter 2: New Confusion

Bella had hopped the pond on a whim and was now swinging between Canada and the U.S. making her way west. Her waist length hair blew behind her as she ran and her ever changing eyes glinted in the moon light. Right now they were purple. They were only purple when she was being her true self, being the creature she really was. There was no name for what she was, simply because no one ever got to know she was different, either because she killed them before they figured it out or because she stayed hidden in a form they understood.

Her eyes were a comforting brown when she pretended to be human and a deadly red when she pretended to be a vampire. It all depended on which form would suit her needs. A human body that smelled delicious when she was hunting vampire or blending in with the general human populous. Bella's eyes were red with skin that sparkled in the sun when she wanted vampire companionship for sex or otherwise. Her true form, her most glorious form was distinctively beautiful, more appealing than most vampires. In her deadliest form her eyes were dark purple with silver glimmers that swirled around in a mesmerizing fashion. Her skin glowed slightly instead of sparkling. And most useful of all she was scentless.

A city was coming up. She could have easily run around it, avoiding all contact, but Bella decided to go through it instead. Seeing the most modern attractions that the little humans had created always amused her. Bella knew that if the vampire race settled themselves down and stopped bickering with each other they could create things superior, things that would change the world in a second. Whether those changes were good or bad depended on the vampire who created the technology.

Bella slowed her pace and her eyes turned brown as her heart started beating again. The city came into her view. By the time she reached it she was walking slowly.

A large duffle bag was slung over her shoulder making Bella look like a hitchhiker. The fact that her clothing was dirty and a bit matted didn't take away from the illusion of a wonderer or homeless person. She kept her head tilted downwards as she walked through the city, evading any unneeded attention.

Bella walked into a bookstore and purchased a newspaper and a few books and sat down on a bench. She opened the newspaper and skimmed the various articles.

The news was not something Bella acquired often. She couldn't care less about what was happening in the world today and it was often too biased to actually tell her real information. She only read it as entertainment. Humans could be so . . . stupid. They tended to bicker over the most unimportant things.

As Bella turned another printed page a scent caught her attention. She didn't let her reaction show. Instead, she slowly lifted her head so that her line of sight was just above the newspaper. She scanned left to right looking for the carrier of the scent.

It was such a strange scent. It was like a vampire's scent except dulled. Bella took another whiff and stood, following the scent with unparalleled subtlety. Each person she passed Bella eyed for less than a second suspiciously, seeing if they were the source of the scent. A similar scent wove between the cluster of humans.

Two forms caught her attention. Neither of them were emitting heartbeats. Everything about them screamed vampire to Bella, everything except for their eyes. They were a strange golden color. Nothing like the glaring red Bella was used to.

Bella was sure the scents were coming from them.

The two oddities were standing outside an antique shop looking in. The first was a female with caramel hair whose hand was lightly placed in the male with the blond hair's hand.

Bella was surprised by how well they were holding up around all the humans. A man even cut his finger, but neither of them reacted other than the female stiffening for half a second and the man tightening his grip on her hand.

Bella watched them walk around the city buying home improvement equipment and lumber. She wasn't used to seeing vampires drive cars so when they loaded all of their things into a giant red jeep she felt skeptical.

They drove off and Bella followed them in the trees, stalking them for an hour as they drove. She stuck to the shadows, always out of sight. Finally, they arrived in a small town. After a little more driving they led her to a giant broken down house on the edge of town.

Bella hid in a tree as she watched them unload.

"Do you think we have enough 2 by 4s, Carlisle?" The female asked looking at the pile of cut lumber.

"It is fine, Esme. We can always get more if needed." Carlisle squeezed Esme lovingly. Bella was surprised. Mates weren't usually show their love in such a human manor. "I'm going hunting. Will you be alright starting on the house by yourself?" Esme nodded and Carlisle gave her a light kiss before he started running.

Bella glanced once at Esme before running after Carlisle. She had come to the conclusion that they were some strange abnormality in the vampire world.

Bella was a few paces behind Carlisle, but he couldn't sense her. Carlisle sniffed the air and changed his direction. Bella easily stayed in his shadow.

Suddenly he picked up speed getting into a restrained predator mode. Bella was confused. He had been running deeper into the forest, away from the city. The only thing out there was a bunch of animals, trees, and rocks.

Bella was starting to get bored of following the blond vampire until he crouched downwards when he saw a pack of deer. He pounced on one of the bigger ones and Bella had to do a double take. In all of her lengthy existence she had never seen a vampire hunt animals.

Bella didn't feel the need to kill Carlisle, but she was still a bit on the thirsty side. So she would use a drinking technique she only had to use on one other group of vampires.

It was a method that made the vampire completely forget that they had some of their venom stolen and still left them alive. This process was particularly useful when Bella was pretending to be a vampire while in the midst of the Volturi. They would have noticed if one of their own went missing.

Carlisle lifted his head from the deer after draining it and Bella chose that moment to make her move. In a move faster than the speediest vampire could achieve Bella was at his neck. Her teeth dug into his flesh and Carlisle's eye lids slid closed. He felt nothing as Bella sucked at his venom. She didn't take much, just enough to keep herself sustained for a month or so.

He wasn't as tasty as her usual run of the mill vampire, but Bella enjoyed the change in taste. She let him go and he fell to the ground still unconscious. Bella briefly wondered when it was the last time the peace of sleep had overcame him.

Carlisle moved slightly and Bella disappeared back into the brush. He looked around dazed, but then quickly shook it off, probable just thinking his inner monster had taken over during the hunt. Bella followed him back to where his mate was.

"How was your hunt?" Esme was working on the first floor of the building. She had made a great amount of progress since Bella had left not an hour ago.

"It was fine. I had a nice sized deer." Carlisle said pleasantly and Esme nodded. "When will the rest of the family arrive?" Bella felt her interest perk. There were more?

"I told them to come next month. I wanted us to have a little alone time." Carlisle grinned at her response and embraced her.

Bella didn't notice though. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She had never encountered such strange vampires. All that had crossed her path, excluding the Volturi had been vampires that were constantly on the move.

Bella remembered when she had settled down in one place, feeding off the Volturi. It had been so peaceful not having to always run around.

Her mind was made. She would be staying in the little town feeding off the strange vampires until she found something else that caught her attention. They would be her own personal grocery store, even if they did taste a little weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (6-23-2011)<strong>

**This chapter didn't have as much action as I wanted, but it will have to do. Next chapter is Bella pretending to be human and a dash of Edward. **

**I think I might add a prologue to catch more readers' interest. I'm still undecided though. **


	4. Scents

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this lil' story that is Twilight. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 3: Scents

It was a usual day in dreary Forks. The rain was falling, puddles were being formed, and a blue sky was just a faerie tale.

Bella walked slowly to school holding her black umbrella over head. Her posture was perfectly straight, a habit she had picked up some 200 years ago. It had been nearly a month since she had arrived in this bleak town. Bella found the city dull and vandalizing the area could only keep her entertained for oh so long. She had enrolled herself at Forks High as a sophomore under false pretenses. It wasn't too hard to hack into the school's mainframe even though she hadn't touched technology since the 80's.

Everyone of Bella's classmate wondered why she walked to school instead of driving. She had been asked if she need a ride various times by her 'friends,' but most of all by the ever-persistent Mike Newton.

She never let them though. Probable because she didn't have a real destination that they could take her to. Bella was living in a tent in the forest. She had stole it from a store on the outskirts of the puny town. It held all the necessities and shelter that she needed.

A car drove passed Bella almost splashing her with its wake. She let out a sigh. Bella was always a bit irritable when she started to feel the need to hunt. Esme would have to be her next victim. The idea of slicing into the nearly impenetrable cream colored skin made her smile.

Bella checked her watch. She would be late if she continued at this pace. In one swift motion she closed her umbrella, her eyes flashed from brown to purple, and she was running. Raindrops seemed to hover motionless in the air as she ran. Not one of them landed on her.

When Bella stopped running and her eyes turned back to brown she was only half a block away from the boxy school. The rain seemed to started moving again and Bella put her umbrella back up.

Mike Newton stood waiting under the shelter of a tin roof as she turned the final corner and into his view. He was waving like a manic at Bella. Bella lifted her hand and gave a very short, stiff wave. She didn't even bother giving him a fake smile. His idiotic childishness had become annoying after the first two sentences he spoke to her when she first enrolled at the school.

Interacting with people wasn't really something she willingly participated in. Most of the time she wanted to give them a swift kick to one of the temples on their heads, killing them.

"Guess what, Bella!" Mike took the liberty of following Bella when she walked passed him without a word.

"What Mike?" Bella's voice held no interest, but Mike didn't notice.

"We're getting new students today!" He waited for Bella to question him about his discovery, but she didn't say anything. "Jessica's mom was talking to Mrs. Cope from the attendant's office and apparently there are four of them. Aren't you excited?" Mike was bouncing up and down, practically wagging an imaginary tail.

"Super excited. I'm so excited I can't contain myself." Bella's voice was monotone and her eyes looked distinctively dead. Mike looked at her wide eyed, waiting for her to smile to show that she was joke. Bella didn't crack a smile and continued speaking. "Why should I be excited? They're just people like you and I." Mike frowned at her response. Bella's face was stoic, but on the inside she was grinning. She doubted that these new comers were anything like her or Mike. They were probable the rest of the vampire 'family' her two vamp-snack-packs were talking about last time she stalked them.

Mike walked away dejectedly and Bella heard him say in a defeated voice, "We usually don't get this many new students in such a short time. She should be excited." He mumbled indistinctively, "should be fawning all over me." Bella could practically see the puppy dog eyes he was making.

"Stupid child." She whispered to herself as she tried to ignore the many humans that swarmed in the school.

Bella went to her first period class early. Everyone still stared at her as she entered the classroom and took her seat in the back and flipped through her textbook, comparing her knowledge and the written information. People were whispering about the new kids. Bella zoned out until the bell finally rang dismissing her from the class. Staying in a human form sucked. Her muscles grew strained from sitting in one place for so long. In her true form she could stay stationary for years, the only thing compelling her to move being her thirst.

As she walked out of the classroom she smelt the new student's scents mixed in with the rest of the schools. They were defiantly vampire, most likely four. Each of their scents held a different characteristic to Bella. One smelt slightly tangy, another had a very mainstream smell, one smelt delicious, and the last had a rougher, blended smell to it. She pushed her tongue flat to the top of her mouth then back down a few times, tasting the air. The blended smell was probably a vampire who had been bitten by various other vampires, their venom mixing with the host vampire.

Bella decided that the one that smelt delicious would be her next prey instead of Sally-Homemaker-Esme. The human personas that they all put on disgusted her. They pretended to be human to hide their true, monstrous nature. Bella pretended to be human so she could stack her prey more easily.

Bella's classes went the same as usual until she went to lunch. The whispering had increased throughout the day and was now at its loudest and most obnoxious. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the new students unabashedly.

Bella only spared them a glance. They had the same golden eyes as the two other vampires in the small town. More freaks.

"The blond chick is so freakin' hot." Tyler whispered to Mike on the other side of the table.

"Dude she's so out of your league. I kind of like the short one, but I still have my eyes on Bella. I'm telling ya, she's starting to soften up to me. She'll be my girlfriend within the week." Bella suppressed a snort and took a bite of food. She didn't need to eat, but trying the different flavors of modern food held her attention, if only momentarily.

Bella's eyes wondered over to the new students out of boredom, still chewing on some sort of grilled sandwich. Jessica caught her looking.

"Have you heard about the Cullens yet?" Bella shook her head no and Jessica started giving her every detail about their weird relationship, being adopted and other ridiculous things that Bella didn't care about, knowing most of it was false anyways. The only thing she picked up of importance was their names, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Even though their relationship status had spread throughout the whole school people were still going up to the Cullens and asking them out, attracted to their vampiric beauty. A small laugh escaped her lips when yet another girl was shot down and the laugh only became louder when she saw Jessica making doe eyes at Emmett.

Lunch ended and as Bella was walking by the table the Cullens were sitting she distinguished their scents and found the one that had the delicious scent. It was definitely Rosalie, the tall blond female.

Bella's eyes flashed purple quickly from wanting to pounce on her right then and there, but she righted herself. She would get hers soon enough.

The school day passed slowly and Bella fidgeted as she tried to walk at a normal pace out of the school. Mike called her from halfway down the hallway, but she pretended not to hear him.

Once she was out of the cramped school she went to the tree line and disappeared into the vegetation. Minutes later she reappeared outside of the Cullen household in a tree. The house looked completely different from the last time she saw it. It actually looked like livable now.

None of the Cullens were home yet excluding Esme who was doing something on the top floor of the house. Bella could hear a car with no heartbeat driving it a few miles off after she stayed motionless for ten minutes.

They eventually pulled into the long driveway. They were discussing a bet on who would be asked out the most on the first day. Apparently Jasper had won, but Emmett wanted a rematch. Alice was giggling in the back and Rosalie was completely ignoring them while driving.

At first when they entered the house they all stayed together talking, but then they went their own ways. Jasper to his office, Emmett to the TV room, Alice went to her closet, and Rosalie went all by herself to the garage.

Bella glided down from the tree she was sitting on and landed with the same sound as a butterfly flapping its wings. She trailed the blond into the garage. Rosalie was tinkering away at an engine, oil covering her alabaster hands. Her back was to Bella. Bella brushed the hair away from her neck.

"Emmett," Rosalie said in a warning tone in response to Bella's touch, "I'm working. Shoo." Bella bit into her neck and Rosalie fainted, another successful feeding.

A few months went by like this. To them Bella was just another ignorant human. To Bella…they were delicious.

* * *

><p>The coven of four ran in a V formation. Edward was at the tip and everyone was behind him, following his lead. He slowed down and so did his coven. His nose was high in the air breathing in deeply.<p>

"Meet me in Chicago." Edward said to his coven. They looked at him questioningly.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked, not used to being without a leader. Edward growled at her ferociously.

"There is no need to worry. I'll be back within the month. Just go to Chicago and wait for me there." Edward nodded at Phelps and he took Diana's hand. They started running in the direction of Illinois. Martin followed behind them after glancing back at Edward.

Edward waited until they were out of his sight before he moved. He sniffed the air again and headed in the direction of the scent that had caught his attention, the scent of Carlisle, his maker. It was time to pay him a little visit, perhaps stir up his life for the worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated! I love sadistic Edward and kind Cullen clan interaction, throw some crazy Bella in to it… shit even I'm excited. Review please!<strong>


	5. And the Bell Tolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 4: And the Bell Tolls

The sun had come up a few hours before as Edward entered the small town of Forks. His senses were on full alert. Carlisle's scent wasn't the only vampire's in the town.

A car barreled passed him and Edward hissed at it. He wasn't use to modern technology. Even though there had been cars in his human life the modern ones looked strange to him. The forest was his home, not this modern tragedy.

Edward raised his head high in the air, taking in all the different scents. One other than Carlisle's suddenly caught his attention. It was so sweet, so mouth watering in every way to Edward. It was a human just right for the picking. A human who he wanted to sink his teeth into and suck the life right out of.

He could feel himself slowly losing control. It was just too good, this scent, too strong for him to ever hope to not hunt, not that he would ever refrain from taking what he wanted.

Edward started running faster towards the scent, forgetting completely what he had entered the town to do. The scent was all around, yet Edward still found where the source was greatest. It was at a cluster of small buildings, a high school. He clicked his teeth together impatiently.

He crept into the school cautiously. He could hear humans moving about in the small buildings, going about their daily lives. He breathed in again.

The scents of the other vampires were also strong here, putting him on alert.

Edward hoped that the other vampires hadn't already pounced on the delectable feast of blood that he was soon to be gorging on. Even if they were followers of Carlisle's weird 'religion' of abstinence this scent was too much for even them to resist.

A loud bell rang and Edward flinched. All at once the doors on the buildings started opening. Edward darted behind a cluster of trees. All of the humans were thinking about going to lunch, homework, and other unimportant matters. A different thought caught his attention. The thoughts of a vampire. The distinctly male mental voice had picked up Edward's scent and was about to tell the others.

Edward suppressed a growl.

* * *

><p>Jasper whipped his head around searching in all directions as discreetly as he could. His nerves were on edge and he was trying to keep his gift from pouring out of him letting the whole school feel the emotions in him.<p>

The situation he was in was only making it worse. Normally, the period he had before lunch was with Alice, but the teacher had asked Jasper to drop off some papers to another teacher and since he was acting the part of a perfect student he had to deliver them. So now he had no idea where his love was while there was a rouge vampire wondering around the school.

It didn't help that his throat had been burning fiercer than ever since the first day he stepped into the little town of Forks. For some reason one human in particular had a scent that made him, and the rest of the family want to revert to their more natural life style.

Jasper pulled out his cell phone as he jogged into the men's restroom. He quickly sent a text to everyone in his family telling them he smelled another vampire in the school.

Jasper walked out of the bathroom almost running into Bella Swan, the human that made his throat burn the most. She twisted around only narrowly avoiding him. Jasper paid no mind to her. He might have noticed that she had moved a little too quickly or a bit too fluently if he wasn't so set on finding Alice.

As Bella passed Jasper her jaw clinched marginally. She was thirsty again. She would have taken Jasper right then and there if not for all the students in the hallway and for a sudden delicious smelling vampire that had entered her territory. Bella licked her chops and discreetly ran her hand down from her throat and between her breasts until it rested on her right hip.

Territory, the world was her territory and all the little vampires didn't even know it. Also, she needed to get fucked soon. Being around three very fuckable male vampires that she hunted often made her all hot and bothered, and the three female vampires weren't half bad either. She'd be happy with any of them in her metaphorical bed.

Mike ran up beside Bella and started talking without an invitation. Bella's fists clenched and her finger nails dug into her palms. God Mike was annoying, and he was definitely not fuckable.

They walked into the cafeteria. Bella scanned the whole area quickly. None of the Cullens were there. She sat down at a table and closed her eyes. She heard Mike ask if she wanted him to get her anything. Bella brushed him off trying to ignore the buzzing humans and listen to her little pets.

Jasper was running around in circles. Alice was in the Eastern wing heading towards lunch with Emmett. Rosalie was on the other side of the school. She was the farthest one away from her family, but the closest to the new vampire.

Bella frowned. She didn't want her favorite snack so close to a rouge vampire.

* * *

><p>Rosalie stood in front of her locker opening it mechanically. She switched out her books. Her cell phone had buzzed in her pocket a few minutes ago, but she had been talking to a teacher so she hadn't been able to answer it.<p>

The hallways were practically clear as Rosalie pulled out her cell. There was one new text from Jasper.

'Why hadn't I noticed that earlier?' Rosalie thought to herself when she smelled the other vampire's scent.

She heard the soft footsteps of the stranger vampire and waited to confront him and tell him about the rules of their territory. She wasn't the best fighter in the Cullen clan, but she could hold her own.

Edward could hear her thoughts and didn't like any of the rules running through her head. He'd be damned if he followed their rules and didn't hunt on their grounds. He couldn't give a shit about werewolves or their pathetic treaty.

He let out a huff as he turned a corner. The vampire before him was a beautiful one, but from her thoughts Edward could tell she already had a mate. She had the same eyes as his creator, a bright butterscotch color that sickened Edward.

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but Edward beat her to it.

"No." He said simply giving no explanation.

"Wha-" Rosalie was cut off again not even getting a full word out.

"I will hunt where ever I damn well please and I want to hunt here." Rosalie didn't question how he knew what she was going to say. Instead, she crouched down and growled. Edward mirrored her position.

From the other side of the school Bella grimaced. She wasn't confident in Rosalie's fighting abilities. She had to do something.

Emmett and Alice entered the cafeteria completely oblivious to what was going on. Bella acted on instinct. She walked over to the pair and tried to act as a human would.

"Um, excuse me?" Bella said adding in fake nervousness. Emmett and Alice stopped talking.

"Yeah, what's up?" Neither of them were use to humans just coming up to them.

"Can you please tell me where Rosalie is? She left her notebook in our last class and I want to return it to her." Emmett took the notebook from Bella. She had found it lying in the middle of the hallway completely blank.

"Don't worry about it. I'll return it to Rose for you." Emmett turned around and headed out of the cafeteria. In the back of her mind she hoped that he would make it there in time.

* * *

><p>The second Rosalie saw Edward crouch she pounced on him. She clawed at his right shoulder, but Edward easily threw her off him. He had a lot more experience fighting then she ever would.<p>

Rosalie came at him again and Edward sidestepped her. As he was doing that he grabbed her left arm and maneuvered himself behind her. Using her own momentum against her Edward pushed her downwards and onto the ground. He shoved his knee between her shoulder blades and leaned on it. Using his knee as leverage Edward pulled off her left arm.

She let out a screech and tried to stand up, but Edward was putting too much pressure on her to move. The tiled floor beneath her cracked and pushed against the solid ground.

Rosalie resorted to flailing around as he pulled the rest of her limbs off. She looked a horrid mess as he started shredding each piece without hesitation.

Edward pulled out a ratty hotel matchbook and lit one of the few matches that were left. He dropped it onto the once beautiful Rosalie. Her shreds caught on fire quickly.

Another loud bell rang, but this one was different then the last. It was louder and didn't stop after the first ring like the last one did. It was a fire alarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (6-27-11)<strong>

**I bet none of you saw that one coming. Next chapter has a very pissed Bella. Next update is this Wednesday. Lets get that review counter higher people! Come on some of my one-shots have over 50 reviews. This one needs to get higher than that! So review!  
><strong>


	6. Waste Not, Want Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 5: Waste Not, Want Not

Emmett had only just exited the cafeteria and turned to go to Rosalie's locker when the fire alarm went off. He changed the direction he was going in and headed to the designated fire escape route, like he had done thousands of times before at a hundred different schools. The rest of the school started following him in the same direction, all except for one.

Bella stayed in the cafeteria and sighed. There went her favorite snack. She could still hear the fire burning over the sounds of the school evacuating. The rouge vampire was still standing near the fire watching it burn. Cocky bastard.

Annoyance swept over her at his arrogance. Any other vampire would be hightailing it out of there. Especially when he knew that the vampire he had just killed had a coven hanging around.

Bella smashed a pencil in her hand into dust and walked to an empty classroom. She let her scent seep from her in delicious wafts and engulf the school. If that didn't bring the rouge vampire to her, she didn't know what would.

Edward picked up the scent through the smoke immediately. He turned away from the entertainment of watching a vampire burn and headed in the direction that the luscious scent was coming from. Venom seeped from the corner of his mouth as the scent led him to a classroom.

A brunette was sitting on a desk with her back to him as Edward entered the room. He almost went for her neck straight away, but he always felt the need to mess with his prey before he killed them.

"Hello gorgeous." Edward said in his sultriest voice. Bella turned around and her brown eyes met his black. Edward smiled conceitedly and started strutting over to her. His chest was puffed out in an attempt to make him look bigger and stronger.

Bella looked him up and down then turned back around, scoffing. The smug grin on Edward's face slipped off. He walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her blood pulse beneath the layer of cloth and skin. He growled, trying to scare her and get her adrenalin pumping.

"I can't believe you killed one of my pets." Bella hissed as she shook his hand off and looked back at him. This time her eyes were now purple.

Edward took a step backwards stunned. The scent that had attracted him suddenly disappeared. The strong heartbeat that had assured him of a meal soon to come had halted even though the woman in front of him was still alive and moving.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it just as quickly.

"You impudent child." Bella said, standing. Edward shuffled through the many thoughts of others in his mind trying to focus on the woman's. He was startled to find that he couldn't hear her.

"What are you?" He hissed and Bella smirked as she tasted the air around him. He was almost as delicious as Rosalie, but without the slight tang that came with drinking solely from animals. She supposed that he would do. Bella let out a dark chuckle.

"I'm one step above you on the food chain and I'm about to make you pay for stealing something of mine."

* * *

><p>Emmett stood outside of the school with the rest of the student body. His head kept twisting around as he looked for Rosalie in the crowd. Alice walked up beside him.<p>

"Have you seen Rose, Alice?" Emmett asked, still scanning the crowd. Alice shook her head.

"Not since this morning when we were all in the parking lot." Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what he was getting at. It wasn't strange not to see each other during most of the school day, but Emmett had a bad feeling that trickled all the way into his soul.

They simultaneously looked up and saw the purple smoke slowly swirl upwards from the school. Alice let out a nearly silent curse and tried to find Jasper, who was walking towards the both of them. Emmett's eye widened and he was gone in a flash.

Emmett found the source of the smoke and fell to his knees. He could smell her scent mixed in with the sharp scent of fire. A pile of ashes, that's all that was left of his wife and soul mate.

A ghost of a whimper escaped his lips followed by her name and a dry sob. Emmett lifted himself off the floor swiftly and tried to smell anything other than the smell of death in the air as dread encompassed him. An unfamiliar vampire's scent caught his attention and Emmett identified it as the one that must have killed his Rose.

Emmett followed the scent in a blind rage. He smashed through a door and saw an unknown vampire getting ready to kill yet again.

* * *

><p>Bella's eye color changed when she heard one of her little vampires running her way. A fake look of fear was on her face momentarily startling Edward when Emmett busted through the doorway.<p>

Emmett had interrupted her just before she was going to attack the rogue vampire and claim him as her own property to be dealt with as she pleased.

Emmett jumped on the human drinker and pulled him out of the room, struggling. Bella didn't follow them out. She sighed and pursed her lips in annoyance. This day just seemed to not want to go her way.

Emmett dragged the murderer out of the school and into the forest. He let go of Edward automatically when he bit into his arm. They started fighting and Emmett's years of practice with Jasper were paying off, but his fury was making him sloppy. The rest of his family was lured there by the sounds of their clashing.

Jasper joined in on the fight once he saw the two vampires. Alice stayed on the outside of the fray. Her cell phone was out and she was talking to Carlisle and Esme in a strained voice.

Edward could hardly fend off the hulk that was Emmett, but when the blond with countless scars jumped into the fray he knew the likely hood of surviving went sharply down. When one would pull back the other would attack without a second's delay. From what Edward saw the big one on occasion did get in the blond's way.

Alice finished her phone call and tried to attack the rogue vampire, but Jasper growled at her, warning her to keep away. She wanted to help, but Jasper could tell that the nomad vampire had enough skills to actually harm his mate. Alice nodded silently at Jasper and tried to see into Rosalie's future. It was a futile attempt, but she still had hope that her sister was alive.

Edward was being attacked from all sides and even for an experienced fighter like him that was hard to deal with.

Edward managed to rip off one of Emmett's arms, but the fight wasn't boding well for him and he still had yet to land a blow on the blond. Every move he made against them was followed by a strike to his already battered body. Jasper had sunk his teeth into Edward a few times and his venom was still searing into Edward's skin making him hiss with pain.

Emmett fell back slightly, grabbing his discarded arm. With him out of the way Jasper could fight more efficiently. He sent waves of lethargy and confusion, stalling Edward's movements.

From a distance Bella watched them in amusement as Edward slowly had the shit beat out of him. Venom seeped out of Emmett's wound filling the air with its scent and making Bella's throat burn. She could only smell a bit of Edward's venom. A sick smile was on her face when she saw him fall to his knees after a few minutes. For the first time in Edward's memory he was truly scared.

"I can't let your death be so fast and merciful, now can I?" Bella mumbled to herself. Emmett was about to go in for the kill when Bella decided to intervene.

She dashed forward breaking the speed of light and picked up Edward easily. He squirmed in her arms, fearing for his life, but the beating he had taken made it impossible to fight back against her unyielding strength.

The vampires she left behind stared in wonder at the blank spot in front of them. The vampire that had killed Rosalie had just disappeared before their eyes with no explanation or trace of where he went. Emmett let out a howl of anger and misery.

Edward couldn't see around him as Bella ran. The only thing he could see was the strange, almost glowing creature with purple eyes that had an evil grin on her angelic face.

* * *

><p>Bella sat Edward down on the soft Wyoming ground less than five minutes later. Edward rolled up in a ball. His body was sore, not only from being pounded into the ground, but also from the feeling of his cells healing his body.<p>

"Why did you save me?" Edward asked with the little energy he had left. His voice was hoarse. Bella kicked him in the gut and then leaned down to get a better look at him. Her eyes were hard and she was very annoyed at the whelp of a vampire that was in front of her. She pulled his head up by his hair and stared at him for a moment, no emotions playing across her face.

With her other hand her finger traced the contours of his jaw as she answered, "I couldn't let such delicious food go to waste."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (629/11)**

**The fun of a very pissed off Bella and a very pathetic/evil Edward is just around the corner, and let us not forget that Marcus will be thrown into the mix soon. **

**Review my pretties! Review! *Insert music from The Wizard of Oz when the monkey's are flying***


	7. Prey and Predator

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 6: Prey and Predator

Emmett sat in the house sobbing tearlessly. His eyes were a fierce black.

Alice was in the other room relaying the day's events to the parental figures of the Cullen clan. Esme would have been crying just as hard as Emmett if not for Jasper's hand on her shoulder as he let calm flow between them.

Two emotions were fighting for control in Emmett, rage and despair. Jasper could feel them struggling for control. He tried sending positive feelings, but they were completely annulled by all the negativity.

"Did you speak to this human that the vampire was about to attack after he got away?" Carlisle's question was met with silence. Jasper and Alice zoomed out of the room while Emmett sat unmoving.

An hour later Alice and Jasper returned to tell Carlisle that they hadn't found Bella. They theorized that she was either caught in the fire or that the rogue vampire had come back for her. That felt like complete idiots for not checking up on her. They figured that if they did they might have had a chance to catch the bronze haired vampire and, as an afterthought, save her.

Esme walked into the room Emmett was situated in while Carlisle went upstairs to think things over. She wrapped her arms around Emmett securely, but he didn't react.

"I know it hurts losing someone so close to you." Esme whispered gently. Emmett grabbed onto Esme, pining for some sort of comfort.

* * *

><p>Bella walked away from Edward for a second only to turn around and approach him again. She was pacing in a small circle, her mind going a mile a minute, and her emotions swirling just as fast. She was beyond pissed at this little tart of a vampire. Bella could tell he was young by the texture of his skin. It was a skill she had gained with age. Vampire skin changed infinitesimal with many years. Most vampires would only notice another's skin being different if over 800 years had taken its toll on the other vampire's skin.<p>

Edward writhed on the ground as he watched the beautiful woman, vampire, whatever the hell she was as she approached him. He pushed himself backwards trying to get away from her predatory smile. She went back to her previous position, crouching down next to him.

"What is your name, young one?" Bella asked as she played with the collar of his shirt. Edward felt her hands graze his jugular and gulped. Her hands were warmer than a vampire's, but cooler then a human's. She had no pulse, yet wasn't a vampire nor dead. His battered brain seemed unable to process this.

"Edward, just Edward, I can't remember my last name." Bella's smile turned from one of voraciousness to angelic when Edward spoke. She looked too innocent for Edward to believe it was her true emotion.

"Edward," Bella tasted the name on her tongue, "what a dreary name. I am Isabella, or Bella. Whichever one you prefer, I really don't care." Bella stood and leaned up against a tree. She looked up at the sky as the day's events replayed in her mind. Taking a deep breath Bella tried to calm down. It didn't really work.

While Bella was gazing off into space trying to control her annoyance Edward tried to stand up. Bella purposefully ignored him until he started startled to stumble away. Bella's eyes followed him for over a mile, letting him think he was escaping, before she decided to go after him. Her body sprang into action and in the next moment she was in front of Edward. She pushed him down easily.

"Bitch!" Edward grunted as he hit the ground. Bella growled and stepped on his chest, pushing all the air out of his lungs.

"How childish," Bella leaned all her weight on her foot. "If you are going to try to escape, please put more of an effort into it." She let off of him, but Edward didn't breathe in. Bella waited for him to quip back, but he said nothing. "Pathetic." Bella mumbled to herself. Edward heard her. His ego came back full force.

"If I wasn't in such a bad state right now I'd kill you." Bella looked down at the wretched vampire in disbelief.

"Really?" Bella asked sarcastically. "Edward darling, do you really believe that?" She added fake affection to her voice and positioned herself directly above him. Slowly, she slid down sitting on his stomach. She gripped his jaw and leaned over so that her lips were right beside his ear. Her voice was both deadly and seductive as she whispered, "I would rip you to the size of snowflakes throw your bits into the sky than build a snowman out of you before you could even move." She snapped her teeth and he flinched.

Edward was about to rebut when a slicing feeling pierced his neck. There was a pulling on his neck and horrid feeling erupted in his head. Slowly his energy was being sucked out. Edward let out a weak cry and Bella pulled away.

"Wha-what was that?" Edward tried to cover his neck with his hand, but Bella's knees were holding him down. He couldn't move under her relentless hold. Every time he squirmed Bella stuck her finger in the wound and scraped at the raw flesh.

Bella's lips were covered in venom when they moved back to Edward's ear to speak.

"Normally, when I like a vampire or just think they still have a conscious I numb them before I take their venom, but I'm not going to give you that luxury." Her lip returned to his neck and Edward let out another scream until his vision started to fade.

He never fully lost consciousness as Bella stood up. He could feel himself being moved and a strong wind started blowing. Edward's eyes kept closing leaving him sightless.

"Bella." Edward's voice was gurgled and only a whisper in the rush of air. He was set back down a few minutes later. His head was too heavy for him too support so it drooped at an odd angle to the side.

"I'll be right back." Edward could hear footsteps on creaky hardwood floor walk away. Right before he heard a door slam closed Bella said, "Don't go anywhere, my little piglet."

It was hours before Edward could muster the strength to open his eyes. He was in a large dusty room. It looked like the inside of an old, abandoned cabin. Soon after, the door opened and Bella walked in holding a large bag and wearing new clothes.

Bella sat on a wooden rocking chair and rummaged through the bag. Edward's eyes closed again until he smelled the sharp tang of blood. His eyes snapped open and zoned in on the pack of blood in her hand. Even though the blood was cold and probably old his mouth still watered and a stream of venom slid down his chin. Bella used her finger to grab the escaping drops and brought her finger to her mouth.

"That's not enough." Edward whispered faintly when he saw her holding the cold blood. Bella smiled and brought it closer.

"Good, it's easier keeping you when you are weak." Bella brought the package to his lips, but Edward couldn't drink it even though he was parched. Bella looked at him in annoyance. "Damn you're useless." She hissed right before she brought the bag of blood to her mouth.

Edward watched with wide eyes as the blood was lost to him. Without warning, Bella's lips crashed down onto his and Edward could feel his lips being parted as blood was forced down his throat. He was too thirsty to resist the onset of cold blood. All too soon, the one gulp of blood she had taken disappeared and Edward resorted to licking every last drop he could get from her mouth. Bella pushed him away and wiped off her mouth. A look of disgust was on her face.

To any vampire cold, blood bank blood would be disgusting, but when it was mixed with the venom in Bella's mouth it took on a whole new characteristic. It was by far the best blood Edward had ever tasted in his undead life.

"More." Edward said concisely in a ragged tone. Bella put the blood to his lips again, but he pretended to be too weak to drink from it. Bella sighed and repeated herself, giving Edward the blood mouth to mouth.

The package was all too soon gone. Edward was still thirsty. The small amount of blood had done practically nothing for him. He did feel some of his bruises heal though.

Bella tossed the package out the window.

"Disgusting." Bella mumbled before leaning out the window and spitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (71/11) **

**This is a bit o' a filler. I'll respond a little later today to last chapter's reviews. **


	8. Idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 7: Idiots

Bella flipped the page of a newspaper before throwing on the ground beside Edward. Edward's eyes slowly went from the paper to Bella. The sun peaked through the dust covered window. Edward blinked and Bella opened a book than half a second later threw it against the wall beside Edward's head, making him flinch. Pages flew everywhere and a piece of the ceiling fell downwards and onto the filthy floor.

"Shitty book. . ." Bella mumbled, "shitty house, shitty smells, shitty child, shitty everything." Edward looked at the beautiful creature as he sat unmoving and exhausted. Bella gripped a piece of the wall and it crumbled beneath her hand. "We're leaving. After seeing the amenities of modern living in that town I can't stand all this-this" Bella motioned around the room with one hand, "destitute shack! All this nineteenth century bollix!" Her hand went through the wall the whole left side of the house crumbled. Edward had no idea what the word destitute meant, but he did know that the demon that was raging in front of him was ravishing and fucking her would be quite the experience if she allowed it.

As the wall collapsed down Edward fell backwards without anything to support his back.

"Ouch." Bella looked down at the strewn out vampire.

"I forgot you were here." Bella said with a sweet smile before swiftly kicking him in the stomach. She then grabbed Edward by the collar and propped him up against the other wall.

Without a thought, she sat down beside him and started thinking to herself. Thousands of options raced through her head until she landed on one she liked.

"Have you ever been to Italy, Edward? It's rather beautiful. I believe I haven't been there in over five hundred years." Bella reminisced to herself about all the vampires that had courted her. "I'm sure some of my old acquaintances miss me dearly."

Edward rolled his eyes at the prospect of anyone caring enough about Bella to miss her. Bella saw the motion and elbowed him in the throat. He curled up coughing as Bella made plans.

* * *

><p>Bella stood clad in all black in the bustling airport. She was in front of the baggage check in counter with a hefty line forming behind her.<p>

"Hey lady can you hurry up? You're going to make us all miss our flights." A chubby man said from behind her. Bella turned her gazes on him and he was momentarily stunned.

"Can't you have a little respect?" Bella's voice sounded weak with an Italian accent. "My husband just died and I'm trying to ensure that his casket makes its way back to Italy safely." The man shut up, feeling guilty. Bella stared him down once more before turning back to the attendant and chuckling inwardly. "I won't hesitate to sue if you lose him." She signed the last of the paperwork.

Bella made her way down to her terminal just as first class was called to board the plane. She made her way to her seat with only a small bag of carry on.

The plane was overly stuffed with humans, especially for first class. An hour into the flight a little boy poked his head over the seat until Bella looked at him. When she did he hid back behind his chair. This continued for five minutes after the flight took off.

Soon Bella grew bored of the childishness. The boy's head popped back up and Bella's eyes turned red and the predator side of her showed. The boy screamed, waking his mother. He told her what happened, but when she looked back at Bella to shout at her Bella pretended to be asleep.

The flight was increasingly long and annoying. It only reminded Bella of how useless humans were. They always seemed to be doing some nonsensical thing rather than be productive. Bella knew she shouldn't be annoyed about it though since she only caused destruction instead of creating.

* * *

><p>There was a sleek black hearse waiting for Bella when she exited the airport. The driver was holding up a large white sign that had one of Bella's fake names on it.<p>

"Did you already pick up the casket?" Bella asked in Italian. The driver nodded. "Is it alright if I go and check on him?"

"Of course, no problem at all." The driver said solemnly before opening the back for Bella. The hardwood casket was just as Bella had left it in the airport. The protective tape that ensured no one opened it was still intact.

"Just a little longer, Edward." Bella whispered to the casket. As expected she got no response.

The chauffer closed the back gently and opened the door for Bella. She slid into the seat and the car set off soon after.

The scenery of Italy was as beautiful as Bella remembered it, yet it was different, more unnatural and unfeeling. Just like the rest of the world it had moved forward.

A mile away from the lovely city of Volterra Bella asked the driver to stop the car. The chauffer looked into the rearview mirror at her confused. Bella reached forward and lightly tapped him on his head. He blacked out on contact.

Bella stepped out of the hearse to a cloudy day. She opened the trunk and pulled out the casket. It fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Bella cracked it open to reveal a motionless Edward.

"You were quieter than I expected. I suppose I have no reason to dismember you now." Bella sighed and pulled out a large bag hidden in the casket. Edward blinked lazily at her. His lack of blood was driving him to the edge of madness.

"I'm not an idiot." Edward's voice was dawdling. "If I had made noise and a human heard it if you didn't kill me it would have been the Volturi." Edward eyed the bag as Bella unfolded it. "Please don't tell me you're going to stuff me in that bag." Bella smiled.

"You're getting cheeky. How else am I going to get you into the Volturi's castle without their notice?" Bella's tone changed. "And if you make even a peep I'll make sure your death is painful." Bella said curtly before picking up Edward and putting him in the bag. He tried to dig his fingers into her skin, but her skin was unyielding. She set up the vehicle and driver to look like they got into a bad accident.

Bella's eyes changed from brown to red seconds before she picked up the bag and her carry on luggage and started running towards Volterra. With one single leap she jumped over the wall that separated Volterra from the rest of the world. Her landing was quiet and in the shadows of the deceiving city.

An entrance to the darker side of the city was easy for Bella to find. It was a statue of a long dead pope. Underneath it concealed a hole just big enough for Bella to fit through.

She stuffed Edward roughly down the hole before jumping in after him. The statue overhead covered the hole through some mechanical workings unseen by Bella.

An unneeded torch lit the passageway. Bella didn't take the time to look at the astonishing architecture of the long hall as she walked through it. Her eyes were set in a straight line towards a primeval door.

Through the door Bella went and into a large open room with lots of other corridors leading different ways. A human woman was standing behind a secretary's desk typing away on a computer. She looked up when Bella entered the room.

Bella set down her bag full of Edward besides the desk and continued walking, taking a different hall.

"Wait Miss, you're not allowed to go in there!" The human said chasing after Bella. Bella hissed at the woman making her stop in her tracks.

"That bag," Bella pointed towards it, "if you touch it I'll kill you." The human ran back to her desk and called upstairs to the guards.

Bella ignored her and ran up a steep stairwell. She followed voices past a door, which she remembered to be a large sitting room. She opened the door and the area grew silent.

There were at least two dozen vampires scattered in the room. Some were reading, others were talking amongst themselves, a group was playing an extinct game, but there were three that stood out amongst the crowed without trying. It was the three false rulers of the vampire world, Caius, Aro, and Marcus.

Even after centuries of living they still had no idea that they weren't on the top of the food chain. They didn't even know that the only reason that they held such power was because Bella fought with them in one of the great wars of so long ago.

They would surely be dead by now if Bella hadn't helped them secure a seat of power.

The guards encircled Bella once she stepped foot into the room. They were getting ready to attack.

"Stop." Caius ordered from one of the three grander chairs in the room. The guards became motionless at once. Caius rose from his seat and glided over to the circle. The guards were hesitant when he wanted to move closer to her, but they parted ways making room for him to pass when he waved them aside. With one last step in her direction he engulfed Bella in a hug. "Bella dearest, we long thought that you were dead." He said as Aro and Marcus came to join them.

"Has it been that long?" Bella asked in a teasing voice. "It feels like only yesterday to me." They laughed and the vampires who weren't even alive when Bella had first visited the soon to be Volturi looked on in confusion.

"Yesterday?" Aro made a sound of disbelief. "I believe it has been at least a few centuries since our last meeting our sister in arms." Aro's wife Sulpicia joined him at his side happy to see Bella as well. Caius' wife, Athendora, joined them as well.

"I doubt it has really been that long. What year is it? 1800? 1850 at the most!" Bella's banter was playful.

"I believe it's 2006." Marcus said and Bella gasp in fake surprise.

"You all know how time escapes me when I'm having fun. We must catch up." Bella pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Yes, yes, but of course." Aro motioned for everybody excluding the six of them to leave the room. The guests left immediately, but the guards were more hesitant. "Go, we shall be fine." They left, but Bella could sense them nearby. "So how have you been, Bella?"

Bella made up grand stories about a life she never lived. The stories lasted for hours until finally Bella was to the present time.

"What about you all? Where is your charming wife, Didyme, Marcus?" The room that was once happy turned cold. Marcus cleared his throat trying to rid it of the tension.

"She's dead. She died during one of the battle's three hundred years ago." Marcus' voice was sullen.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." The sincerity in Bella's voice was completely false. "Is my old room still open?" Bella changed the subject. "I need to unpack."

"Yes, we could never let anyone have your room. We haven't let anyone even near it since you left." Bella nodded and went to go get Edward.

Bella knew that something was wrong when she smelled the faint scent of human blood near where she had left Edward. She turned the corner to see the bag that carried Edward empty and the human secretary dead, drained on the floor next to it.

"Idiot," Bella said while looking at the bloodless woman. "I told you not to touch my bag."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (73/11)**

**Review**


	9. Making a House a Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 8: Making a House a Home

Bella kicked the dead body of the secretary out of her way as she picked up the empty bag. Slowly, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Edward's scent trail was easy for her to pick up. Bella had already honed in onto where he was. She started at a leisurely pace in his wake.

Edward was moving at a gruelingly sluggish pace down an empty corridor. His fingers dug into the stonewalls as he tried to keep himself upright. The slow tapping of shoes alerted him to someone coming down the hallway he occupied.

"Edward, don't be foolish. It's cute that you escaped, but if you don't come back now I'll start getting annoyed." Bella's voice was eerily calm as it mixed in with the soft beat of her footsteps.

The sixteen pints of blood Edward had drained from the secretary didn't give him enough energy to pick up his speed, so when he heard Bella repeat herself from the opposite end of the passageway he froze in his spot.

He could still hear her footsteps coming towards him, but it seemed to be coming from both ways. They stopped, leaving the corridor disturbingly silent.

Edward's head swiveled from left to right incessantly as he tried to watch both directions. A scraping noise to his left made him turn his back to the right. There was nothing there.

Slowly, he turned around. Bella was standing in front of him only an inch away from his face. He jumped backwards and in the split second it took him to land she was gone.

When Edward's feet made contact with the ground again a sharp pain hit his neck and he knew right away he had lost. Energy was drained from him until he was as limp as a rag doll again.

Bella licked her lips as they left contact with Edward's open wound and he passed out.

"Fresh blood made your venom tastier than usual." Bella wiped the side of her mouth and her eyes turned from purple to red. She put Edward back in the bag and put it over her shoulder.

Bella ran to the western wing of the castle. In the farthest corner rested a high tower that contained her room. She passed a few vampires, but they paid her no mind. The tower was the highest point of all of Volterra and even allowed Bella to see over the wall that surrounded the city.

The long spiral staircase gave her enough time to hear if anyone dared to near her room. Bella's eyes grazed the many paintings that lined the stairwell as she scaled it. They were all faded and covered with dust.

Noises upstairs signaled that Aro was wrong, her room wasn't completely untouched. She quieted her footsteps and could hear moans.

When Bella reached the top she grasped the door and slammed it opened. Two vampires mid coitus were lying in her bed. Both were completely naked and thoroughly enjoying themselves. They looked up startled and the male jumped from the bed and pulled on his pants.

"What are you doing in here? This area is forbidden." He said as he zipped up his pants. The female just lay in the bed, not caring about the sudden audience.

"Yes," Bella's voice was nearly a growl, "this place is restricted to everyone, but me considering it's my room." The vampire's eyes widened. He grabbed his remaining clothes from the ground and ran off.

The she vampire stood from the bed, wrapped in a blanket. Her movements were slow and Bella hissed at her to hurry up. Gradually, she walked to Bella then glanced down. There was a look of arrogance in her eyes. Bella didn't like it and would relish in breaking that look.

She followed the woman's line of sight to where Bella's feet stood. Under them was the hem of the woman's discarded dress. Bella kicked the garment away and the woman snatched it up.

"If you tell anyone about this," The woman said with malice, "I'll make it my duty to see you burn." Bella paid no heed to her words as the woman made a dramatic exit.

Bella waited for the stairwell to be silent before she moved. The smell of the two vampires permeated from the mattress. Bella pulled out a wooden match and lit the whole bed on fire. Edward squirmed as he awoke and smelled the open fire, fearing for his life.

Bella left all the windows closed, letting the room fill with carbon dioxide and smoke until the fire burned itself out.

Small particles of ash fell from the smoke filled room cataloguing every one of Bella's footsteps as she made her way to the window. She opened it, letting the smoke rise and escape.

Bella placed the bag holding Edward into her sizeable closet and pulled out a dress she had picked up in Rome when Rome was still a baby.

There was a rustic bolt on the closet that Bella drew closed. She slipped into the dress after wiping away the ash that had accumulated on her. It fit a snuggly as the day she bought it.

Bella walked down to the feeding room. There was a commotion sounding from it.

A man heading the same way gave Bella a flirtatious smile and opened the door for her. She nodded to him off handedly.

A trial was going on inside the echoing room. Three guards were holding down a sickly looking vampire. He twitched and growled at everyone around him.

"Your charges include needless over changing of humans, and bestiality, commonly known as raping humans, among other, lesser grievances." Aro read off a list. "How do you plead?" Aro motioned forward to Bella when he saw her. Bella took a seat between Marcus and Caius. Many of the guards were still wary of her sitting so close to the kings.

"I plead not guilty." Bella could see the fear in his eyes.

"Guilty." Aro said not a second after the vampire's mouth snapped shut.

"What? I didn't even get to defend my case!"

"This isn't a democracy, child." Bella chimed in. "This is an oligarchy."

"What shall we do with him?" Marcus asked Bella, already knowing the answer, but still enjoying the show.

"Well all of those charges are cause for the death penalty so I think the choice is obvious. Let him burn." Bella looked at Marcus, Aro, and Caius as she spoke. They all agreed.

Caius nodded to the three guards. A horrible ripping noise filled the room as the vampire was shred and set ablaze.

The smoke escaped through a sky light. The door opened, making the remaining smoke swirl in the air. The woman who had been naked earlier walked into the room fully dressed.

She pulled a lock of her dirty blond hair behind her ear before looking up. She saw Bella sitting beside Marcus and scowled. The glare turned into a confident smile before anyone other than Bella could notice it. She walked up to Marcus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Marcus." She purred as she draped herself across him until she was sitting in his lap.

"Hazel." Marcus ran his fingers idly through her hair like she was a cat. Hazel smirked at Bella and snuggled closer to his chest. "Bella, is your room as you left it?" Marcus asked Bella and Hazel stiffened.

"It's fine, although I need you to send up a whole new bed and one of your expendable humans to clean my room." Hazel smirked at Bella, thinking that she had intimidated her into submission. Bella smiled back, making Hazel rethink her assumption.

"Perfect time," Marcus said with a laugh, "we're getting a whole tour group of humans within the next five minutes. I know you normally like to take your dinner to your room and eat in private, but maybe you'd like to join us?" Marcus stopped his petting of Hazel and paid full attention to Bella.

The tourist arrived early and started pouring through the door.

"I was very thirst when I first entered our city so I snacked on your secretary." Bella started laughing and Marcus joined in. "Sorry, I don't think I'll be joining you for lunch. I'll just take my snack up to my room." Bella said as she was getting up. The hordes of tourist were looking around confused while the vampires in the room waited for the okay to attack.

Bella chose a tall American man. "Come with me." She said in a come hither tone. "Oh, and Marcus, don't forget to get me a new bed." Bella threw over her shoulder before the door was closed behind her and the killing ensued.

"Where are we going?" The American asked, too engrossed with Bella to hear the screams.

"To my bedroom of course, love." Bella guided the scruffy man up to her tower of a room, running her hand up and down his arm. He was completely entranced by her.

"I don't usually move this fast." The American said in a bemused voice as Bella guided him up the stairs. "My name is Daniel by the way."

"The name's Bella and this," Bella gestured to her room as she opened the door, "is my room." Bella pushed Daniel against the nearest wall and started kissing him on the neck. As her tongue flicked out onto his soft skin he let out a moan followed shortly after by a loud clicking noise. "Perfect." Bella said as she took a step backwards.

"What the hell?" Daniel pulled at the freshly placed shackle that adorned his wrist. "What's this?" The long chain that attached him to the wall rattled.

"Shut up." Bella's voice was perfectly relaxed. "Whether you know it or not you just got the sweet end of the deal. All those people you saw a few minutes ago are dead and the only reason you're not one of them is because I chose to let you live." Bella sat herself down comfortably on the windowsill.

"Lady, you are crazy. Give me the key." Daniel started charging at Bella. The chain was long enough for him to walk around the whole room without being snagged backwards. When he reached Bella she kicked him backwards easily.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Bella waved her finger at him before she pointed to her closet with the bolt. "Now you see that closet. You can go anywhere, but in there. There's a vampire in there." Daniel started laughing.

"Now I get it!" He was still laughing. "This is some new reality TV show isn't it?" Bella chuckled at the ridiculous notion. She had heard of those preposterous 'reality shows' during her short high school stay in Forks, Washington. They seemed even more idiotic than the usual things the teenagers blathered about.

"Proof is what you need than?" Bella grabbed his arm and ripped though his skin easily. He let out a grunt at the pain. Blood trickled down his limb and into Bella's open hand. She cupped the red liquid, not letting a drop escape as opened the closet.

All Daniel could see from his angle was a beaten up old duffle bag. Bella leaned down and unzipped it carefully. Edward pushed himself up and looked at the blood greedily. He didn't know when the next time he would get a chance at blood so he lapped the small amount up greedily. Daniel looked on disgusted.

When it was gone Edward looked up at the human and started crawling towards his wound.

"What is he doing?" Daniel backed away from Edward. Bella ignored him.

"Now, now my love, go back to bed and I'll let you play soon enough." Bella gently pushed him gently back into the closet and locked the bolt. Bella appeared in front of Daniel out of nowhere and he jump backwards, surprised. "Anymore questions?"

Daniel started hyperventilating and a knock came from the bottom of Bella's tower. She ran downstairs. One of the lower guardsmen was holding a large bed broken down into four pieces and a comfortable looking mattress with the sheets already on.

"I was ordered by Marcus to bring these to your room." He looked up the stairs, nervous to go to a part of the Volturi castle that had been banned to him since before the day he was changed.

"Give it here. I hate people going up to my room." The guard happily obliged without hesitation. Bella closed the door in his face before another word could be said and went back to her room. Daniel looked at her amazed as she hauled the large amount of objects though the doorway and dumped it on the ground then walked over to the window to stare out. "Put this together."

"Yes ma'am." Daniel mumbled and started assembling the pieces. He could barley lift each piece separately. "Can you please hold these up so I can put them together?" Bella sighed and turned around.

"Pitiful humans, always too weak to do anything for themselves, replacing what they lack with their technology." Bella mumbled to herself before she put the whole bed together without his help. "I could kill a whole three cities in the time it would take a human to put a simple bed together."

"I'm sorry?" Daniel said in an uncertain voice, not knowing if he was supposed to hear her or not. Bella hissed.

"Your job is to keep this room clean and to provide blood for my vampire, nothing more, nothing less." Bella went back to the window and stared. The sun slowly came out and Daniel gasped as it hit her skin.

"If you're not a human or a vampire may I ask what you are?" Bella didn't acknowledge him at first, but slowly she turned around.

"I am something better. That's all you will ever need to know." Bella swayed pass him within arms length and to the door. Daniel looked at her sultry form then quickly away. "Oh, and you should know I don't 'do' humans. They break too easily." Bella opened the door. "Anyways, there are bigger fish to fry out there."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (75/11) **

**I didn't change much of this chapter, only gave it a quick spit shine. Review.**


	10. Can't Fry a Fish Until it's Seasoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

**I use the term 'mate' very loosely. Just a warning.**

Chapter 9: Can't Fry a Fish Until it's Seasoned Right

Bella slinked down the spiral stairwell at a slow pace that would have been human like if not for the ease of it all. She was too damn graceful in her vampire form to ever be considered human. The way she flowed like mercury down a sheet of glass entranced anyone that laid their eyes on her.

Most of the vampires in the castle would be feeding and distracted. It was the perfect time for Bella to skulk around the castle and reclaim some of her hidden goods. There were paintings scattered about the castle that Bella had temporarily donated, old dresses she had let others borrow, and various treasures yet to be found by others.

The gathering of items only took an hour. Bella was unsatisfied with her collection. The jewels didn't look as shiny, the dresses not quite the same, and the paintings just smears of color. An excursion was needed to replace the flimsy stash.

Everyone was still in the throne room reveling in the blood they had just ingested. Hazel had been ejected from Marcus' lap and was stewing about it in a corner. Marcus was slumped lazily in his seat talking quietly to one of his guards.

Bella walked around one of the castle's sentinels as they cleaned up one of the last dead bodies off the floor. Marcus straightened up in his seat when he saw her. Bella walked to the side of his throne and ran her fingers through his long ebony hair. His hand rested easily in her own and she started twirling stray locks. The guard next to them looked uneasy.

"Marcus my dear, why don't you go shopping with me? I'm sure you haven't been out of this castle since the dark ages." Bella cradled the base of his neck as she whispered into his ear. Everyone in the room could still hear every word she said, but she was going more for a sensual effect than privacy. The effect was immediate and apparent only to Bella. Marcus shifted ever so slightly that Bella only noticed it because she could feel the vibration through her ever so casual touch. A grin formed on his face.

"Of course, Bella." Marcus wrapped an arm around her waist as he stood up. "Let us changed into apparel more appropriate to the times, though." He gestured down to his black robe then turned to one of the females in the crowed that were discretely staring at them, it was Hazel. "Go get Bella and me some garments more fitting for this time period." Hazel bristled, but dared not defy one of the three rulers of Volterra. She ran out of the room and returned a few seconds later with two pairs of clothing.

As they started walking out of the room one of Marcus' personal guards spoke up.

"Sire, I think it would be hazardous to your wellbeing go out of the castle unescorted." The guard's eyes were modestly downcast. Bella smiled and he seemed to sense it. He glanced up only to quickly divert his eyes.

"Don't worry young one," Bella crooned, "I have thousand upon thousand years of experience. I'll keep Marcus safe." Bella and Marcus walked into the hall leaving most of the horde of vampires stunned at Bella's age. She pulled him into the first unoccupied room and started undressing. He looked at her skeptically. "Oh hush, it's not like it is anything we've never seen."

Marcus followed suit and started to de-robe. Neither of them turned around or diverted their eyes from the other's body. There was no need for modesty or wish for it. For being physically old Marcus was just as toned as the rest of the vampires. Bella appreciated all of his physical attributes that she spied.

She could feel him eyeing her the same way she was eyeing him. His left hand twitched, wanting to reach out and touch her. Bella threw on her surprisingly presentable clothing considering Hazel had gotten them for her.

When they were both fully clothed Bella looked like a model with her ridiculously hot father. A vampire was standing outside of their room waiting with a credit card for Marcus.

Luckily, it was an overcast day in the lovely city of Volterra.

Many people stared at the odd couple as they walked down the cobbled streets. Marcus had his hand firmly planted on Bella's hip. There were a few bags in his hand and he was very observant to their surroundings.

"Tell me Bella," Marcus started as his fingers found a small space between her shirt and her jeans to touch. "I can see relationships and I know you have no romantic feelings for me. So what is your intent?" Bella repressed a smile.

"Why do I have to have intentions to visit with an old friend?"

"You always have intentions, Bella." They stopped in front of a jewelry shop and looked in through the store window.

"I'm interested in you. I think you would make a good mate. No romantic feelings are needed for that, although I do believe they could develop if things continue as such." Bella gave him a flirtatious smile and entered the small shop.

She chose various diamond necklaces, a few rings, and no earrings considering her ears were unable to be pierced. Marcus willingly paid without even bringing up the price.

It was night by the time they got back to the castle. They weren't carrying too many bags considering they had run into one of the vampires from the palace. He had taken a few of their bags back.

The bags were waiting at the bottom of Bella's tower, just as she had requested them to be.

Marcus put down his set of bags before grabbing Bella and pulling her flush against him. He started to kiss her deeply. Bella moaned falsely and allowed his tongue entrance. Her hands roamed his body and he did the same to her. She couldn't tell if she was enjoying herself yet as Marcus cupped the back of her neck. She could feel the pestering sensation of lust budding in her, but she didn't want to act on it with him just yet.

Bella pulled away in a purposefully slow motion. She let her taste linger on his lips as she picked up her bags.

"Do you need help carrying your bags up?" A million different sexual thoughts and positions ran through Marcus' head as he asked with a low voice of experience. Bella stroked a slender finger down the side of his face, letting her nail drag against his granite skin.

"I think I can handle it." She said with a sly smirk before she disappeared up the stairs leaving Marcus with a frown and hard on. She wanted him to squirm.

Bella closed and bolted her door behind her as she leaned against it. She writhed slightly trying to vanquish her lusty itch, letting her bags fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked with needless concern. Bella's eyes flashed open, forgetting there were two other beings in the room. She righted herself and picked up her bags. She threw them in the closet all over Edward, leaving the door ajar.

Without answering, Bella's eyes swirled from red to brown as her lips latched onto Daniel's. She didn't care that she was contradicting herself by taking a human. She led him backwards until he fell back onto the bed, his shackles clinking. He put up no resistance as she slowly tore away at his clothes than her own. Nor did he resist as a pair of ebony eyes peered at them from the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edited 77/11)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read. Feel free to leave me a review.**


	11. Survival of the Superior

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

**I use the term 'mate' very loosely. Just a warning.**

Chapter 10: Survival of the Superior

How humans could fall asleep so fast was an odd sort of entertainment for Bella. Daniel was laying beside her and sleep swept over him fast considering it was coupled with exhaustion. She had worked that man till he passed out.

As of currently she was playing with the thin sheen of cold sweat that covered his neck. Even at rest his pulse was racing and his breaths were quick causing the small salty drops to swirl into small patterns.

Bella was tempted to let her nails slip through the thin layer of skin that covered Daniel's neck, but instead she rolled out of the spacious bed. Her eyes drifted to purple and landed on the open closet door.

"You know," a faint voice whispered from the shadowed closet, "human blood smells best during sex." Bella grinned and opened the door wider, smothering the shadows with light. Edward squinted at the brightness, but his pupils swiftly adjusted.

"Now is that a fact?" Bella asked as she curled up like a cat on the floor, just out of Edward's reach. Edward's eyes roamed freely over her naked curves.

"Yes, it makes the blood all the more sweet." Bella mused over his word without letting any emotions pass over her face. After a few seconds a twitch of a smile appeared on her face as she stood up, creeping closer. Her delicate hands rested on his knees and a look of lust formed in her eyes.

"So do you think," Bella paused briefly, biting her bottom lip, fringing shyness, "Do you think a vampire's venom would taste better if I were having sex with them as I sucked away?" Against Edward's own common sense he could feel himself getting riled up. Bella went on letting her hands slowly slink downward. "I'm always looking for the next high. Do you think you could give it to me?" Bella's tiny hands were only an inch away from his increasingly prominent arousal. Edward's body was pulled forward through some unseen force until their lips were barely touching. "Just kidding." She breathed out, startling him.

Edward collapsed backwards, before using some of the little strength he had to push forward and snap at Bella neck with his teeth. Bella jumped out of his way easily and started laughing like a crazed woman.

"Bitch." Edward said through clenched teeth, just wishing that he had enough strength to maul her pretty little face.

"I guess that makes you a bitch's bitch than, because if you haven't noticed I own you. You're only alive for my pleasure," she smirked, "you silly little boy." Bella slammed the door closed on him, still laughing.

* * *

><p>The cat and mouse game Bella played took time she was willing to waste. For days she would just lounge in her room watching the sky move and listening to her pets complain until she tossed them a bone.<p>

She was whittling away at Marcus' patience. During his long life as one of the three kings of the vampire world he never had to wait for a woman to come to him. They tended to crave the power he had and would use every sexual asset they had to have some of his power. But Bella wasn't like that. He knew that she could have had a seat of power when the Romanians controlled the vampire. Marcus remembered Bella mentioning off handedly that she was always an honored guest to the coven that was in power before the Romanians. When he first heard this a few centuries back he had a passing thought that she might be around long after his reign ended, but quickly banished the thought.

Marcus wasn't patient anymore, but he was still stubborn as hell.

Finally a knock came from the bottom of Bella's tower. She slowly rose from her position on the bed before darting downstairs to open the door. Hazel was standing in the doorway with an obviously fake smile on her face. Bella returned it full force.

"What can I do for you, my little Hazel?" Bella wiped an imaginary piece of lint of Hazel's sweater in a motherly fashion, annoying Hazel. No one liked being treated like a child, especially an uppity bitch like Hazel. Bella knew this and loved shoving people's faces in how young they were compared to her.

"Marcus sent me to fetch you. He said he was terribly lonely without you around." To anyone who didn't know Marcus they would have thought that Hazel was pulling some trick, but Bella knew he had forced Hazel to say those exact words, just to mess with her. He had a well hidden sick sense of humor. Bella decided to play in his little game of back and forth with a side of torture for the little strumpet that was Hazel.

"How kind of him to send such a cute faced child to tell me his message." Bella gave her a chummy pat on the shoulder. "Be a dear and tell him that I have missed him deeply as well, but I'm not one to be fetched and he damn well knows that." Bella's voice was pleasant even though her words weren't. Before Hazel could reply the door was shut loudly in her face. Hazel stood in front of the door frozen for a second before she felt her anger swell and she stomped off back towards Marcus, a growl stuck in her throat the whole time.

Hazel's anger started to boil over and when she was halfway through her walk. She unleashed it on the poor mortar of the castle. A passing Aro 'tsked' at her, but said nothing more.

"Where is Bella?" Marcus asked when Hazel entered his sitting room alone. Hazel recited Bella's message as a smile appeared on Marcus' face.

"Sire, if I may say-"

"You may not say anything. You are serving as a messenger today. The only thing I want to hear from you is the message." Hazel squirmed and Marcus laughed on the inside. "Go scamper back to Bella and tell her that if she continues this game of hard to get I'm going to have to go up there and ravage her."

Hazel left in a huff and took her time returning to Marcus with her message from Bella.

"Bella says that she is currently being ravaged by another and that you were too slow to the draw and lost your chance." Hazel was fed up with their childish flirting, but knew she couldn't do anything about it. "Also, she said she'd meet you in the courtyard at high noon."

"Very good." Marcus grinned while rubbing his chin. "You're dismissed." Hazel stood in the sitting room in disbelief. She was hoping for at least some sort of reward for her troubles.

Marcus looked up from his book and gave her a pointed glance, making her run out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bella was purposely late to the courtyard, knowing that Marcus would do the same. Neither of them liked to think the other was in control even if it was something as small as meeting up at a designated time.<p>

The courtyard was beautiful. It was one of the few places in the castle that didn't look dead. Flowers thought to be extinct to humans grew wildly on either side of Bella. A rustic looking tree swept upwards blotching out the small amount of sun that peaked over the tall castle walls that surrounded the courtyard.

Marcus was sitting under the tree, watching a bird bathe in a nearby three tier fountain.

"Sorry I'm late." Bella said insincerely. Marcus smiled and looked up at her, away from the small drops of water the tweeting bird threw about.

"I hardly noticed. What are a few minutes to our kind anyway?" The chagrin in Bella's eyes was well hidden.

"Yes, time just seems to escape us it seems." They grinned at each other falsely, knowing what the other was playing at.

Bella sat beside him gracefully, not leaving any space in between them as Marcus' eyes traveled to a lone bug on the walkway.

"May I be forthright, Bella?" Marcus asked for permission for the first time in much too many years.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." The bug moved a bit too quickly and caught the eye of the bird.

"I am looking for a new mate and you would be perfect. I know we don't have any real romantic feelings for each other, other than a mutual understanding and a joy of the other's personality." The bird cocked its head to the side.

"I thought you said you were being forthright?" Bella said with a smile in her voice.

The bug tried flapping its gossamer wings, but one was damaged by something less than the wind.

"Would you like to be my mate Bella?" Marcus finally took his eyes away from the bug and looked at Bella's face. She looked to be considering his offer, but in truth she already had her decision made.

"Of course, Marcus. How could I ever turn you down?"

In a silent movement the bird swept downwards and plucked the bug up, swiftly killing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (79/11)**

**I don't know why but I deeply enjoy this chapter. It just feels very chill to me. Review, please do.**


	12. Time To Us Few

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 11: Time To Us Few

An imaginary clock ticked away inside Bella's head as she sat on her lavish bed, enjoying the silk linen. It was the first time she had been in her room in a day and a half. With a new mate came the fun of a new lover. Bella and Marcus were going through their honeymoon phase of constant sex, twisted positions, and christening every room. They had only paused in their fun because Bella made an excuse so that she could feed her pet human and vampire.

It was the first time Bella had been sexually satisfied in decades. Her whole body had a post coital glow that was only intensified by the sun that was streaming in from the window. She writhed on the sheets, remembering their last epic fuck. Sometimes anticipating just made the act all the more fun.

Bella tossed food to Daniel. He devoured it sloppily and licking his fingers, finally finding relief from the gnawing hunger that had been plaguing him.

Bella opened her closet to grab fresh clothes. Edward glared at her from his position on the floor.

"And where have you been?" Edward said as he used his fingernails to scrape at the floor.

"Just playing house with all the little children, love." Bella started undressing. "There is no need for you to be worried; you know I'll never leave you." Edward only heard the first part of her prattling. His eyes were sweeping over her naked form. "Stop gawking, you little piglet." Bella threw her discarded clothing over his eyes, but the silk slid off, seamlessly.

"You know I could give you a much better time than that human ever could give you." Edward glared at Daniel.

Bella gave a sideways glance to Daniel, who was watching them with a morbid curiosity.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bella smirked at Daniel, "but that doesn't mean I'm not getting it from somewhere better."

"Already landed yourself a man I see, but how do you know he's better if you've never tried me?" Edward gave his best smile making Bella snort.

"Cocky little thing aren't you? I can tell that Marcus is much more skilled in the act of pleasure than you are just from looking at you." Bella pulled on a wispy yellow dress from the early 1800s.

"Marcus is it? I've heard that name before." Edward's eyes lit up in recognition. "You aim big-"

"And succeed." Bella added on, pulling out a book and sitting on the windowsill.

"So how can you just look at me and know I'm not as good as Marcus when it comes to sex?" Edward's voice was full of sarcasm. Bella flipped a page.

"Experience, my dearie, it's all about experience." Bella didn't look up from her book and didn't seem to be interested in the conversation any longer.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Edward growled, getting more and more peeved at her inattentiveness at every flip of a page. She looked up at him with hard eyes.

"You are a child." Edward flinched back at her tone of voice. Never had it been so cold or heartless.

"I have experience you know." Edward mumbled to himself like a scolded child. "Lots of experiences, hundreds of women have thrown themselves at my feet and I took every one of them." The book Bella was holding crumpled in her hand.

"Why do all of you young ones think numbers mean anything?" Bella looked from Edward to Daniel, then back again. "Hundreds you say? What is that number even supposed to mean? You could have had millions of women and still have no experience. Numbers mean nothing to someone as old as me. A hundred lives is less than nothing to me. A million days a second!" Bella's voice rose. "So what if you've slept with hundreds of women, I've slept with millions of men, woman, vampires, humans, shapeshifter, those of the moonclan, kings, and peasants!

"Variety, that's the spice of life. Not your petulant numbers. What is one life to someone who has taken more than she can count? What is hundreds of conquests compared to an infinite life time of them?" Bella threw her book above Daniel's head, making him jump. "You don't understand how stupid you sound all the time do you?" Bella seethed, slowly letting her anger drain. "You should feel grateful towards me. I'm doing you a favor. Eternity is not something you want to live through." Bella's voice gradually died out into self pity. "And after a while there isn't even variety anymore, just a blur of the same thing."

Bella swept upwards and towards the door, leaving behind two taken aback figures in her room. Her pace down the spiral staircase was of one that knew time was imaginary, just a movement of the sun and earth in sync, a slow dance in the solar system. Bella walked in a ghostly fashion to a balcony overlooking many vampires dancing around carefree. Her face betrayed her look of realism that others would call cynicism. No, she wasn't being cynical of the world, she was seeing it as clear as day.

"Bella," Marcus called down from the dancing hordes of vampires. He wasn't dancing like the rest. He was an onlooker too, watching like an old man observing a baby figuring out that it has control of its own hand. "Why don't you join us?" Bella put on a mask of a smile and glided to the seat beside him.

A live orchestra of humans played in the background, unaware that their lives would end before the day did. Dance partners were swung around effortlessly and the knowing ruby eyes of Bella watched it all.

The youngest in physical appearance of vampires, Jane made her way through the crowd, towards the sitting couple. She finally broke through the masses and to the feet of Marcus.

"Sire," Jane said in a learned voice she used to make herself sound older, "A member from the Cullen clan requests your presence."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (712/11)**

**Sorry for the day late update. As a way of saying sorry I'll refer you to a story which I think is great and needs more reviews than what it has. So after you give me a review go look up More Blood Than Sleep by sweeter than a drop of blood and give her a ton of reviews! **


	13. Another View of the World of Me and You

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 12: Another View of the World of Me and You

Carlisle stood in the back of his house watching his son mourn. It had only been a day since Emmett's mate had died and Carlisle didn't have the heart to tell him he recognized the scent of Rosalie's murderer.

It was his first son, Edward. His biggest failure and almost the reason he didn't change another human. Carlisle glanced at a picture of Esme in his wallet and was glad he didn't stop.

Edward had been such a good young man when Carlisle had met him at a hospital in Chicago. Perfectly innocent, but being a vampire changed him. The lust for blood changed him. Carlisle regret for his actions was only amplified with the current situation.

The news was on in the background reporting part of the school burning down and claiming two victims, Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan.

Emmett suddenly moved from his once motionless position and chucked a coaster straight through the TV.

He finally realized that it was just him and Carlisle in the house.

"Where is everyone?" Emmett's eyes had a slight glazed look to them.

"They're out tracking, looking for," Carlisle almost said Edward, "_that _vampire."

"Have they caught him yet?" Emmett's voice was disturbingly emotionless. Carlisle shook his head no. "Why aren't we looking too?"

"You have been catatonic for a while. I went to go talk about the police, clearing our story. I just got back." Emmett looked back at the TV blankly. "I think I am going to see if I can help track. Would you like to join me?" Emmett didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Nothing turned up after three days. Everyone knew they had lost the scent of the rouge vampire, but no one wanted to admit it to Emmett. He was still motionless in the living room, just sitting on the couch unresponsive to everything.<p>

Jasper finally worked up the courage to tell him their news.

"Emmett," Jasper said in a steady voice, hoping for a response that never came. "Emmett, I know you can hear me. We lost him. There is no trace of that bastard that killed Rose. I'm so sorry. It's like he just vanished into thin air. I know you don't want to hear this, but there is nothing we can do." Emmett still showed no response.

Jasper shook his head in pity and retreated to his own loved one.

"I just talked to Carlisle," Alice said as Jasper closed their bedroom door, "the werewolves are feeling uneasy and think we are the cause of that Isabella's death. They think Rosalie killed her and is just running now. Carlisle wants us to be on full alert." Alice looked out the window with clinched fist. "I think we will be moving again soon." Jasper sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. Her whole body was shaking. "I should have seen this. _I _could have prevented this." Alice sobbed into his chest.

"Your gift isn't all knowing. It shows you what it wants to. You can't be on full alert all the time, watching me, yourself, four other vampires, the weather, and watch out for any nomad vampires. You're so strong, darlin', but no one's _that _strong. You'd drive yourself crazy trying to see everything!"

"At least Rose would still be here if I was crazy!" Alice shrieked and Jasper flinched. "She's my only sister and it's my fault she's dead!" Alice continued to cry.

"It's no one's fault, but that nomad bastard. Blaming yourself will do nothing but prolong your pain." Jasper stroked her back and placed light kisses on her forehead. Eventually her weeping silenced. "Emmett's suffering so much. I don't know for how long I can take it." Alice nodded slightly before her eyes darkened and she was pulled into a vision.

"Emmett," Alice breathed out once her foresight let her function again, "he's planning to go to the Volturi."

They ran downstairs, calling out his name, only to be too late.

* * *

><p>Aro and Caius were already in the small offshoot of an alcove adjacent to the ballroom when Marcus walked in after hearing that one of the Cullen members wanted to see them.<p>

Bella stayed in the shadow of one of the doorways wearily waiting to see which Cullen would walk in.

A small part of her was worried that somehow whichever Cullen walked through the door would make her whole plan unravel at the seams, yet another was enjoying the small prospect of being found out. Winning came too easily to her. Losing, on occasion, was fun. Her eyes were pinned on the door across the small room as Jane scurried off to fetch the Cullen.

The three kings of Volterra chatted amongst themselves about their past encounter with Carlisle Cullen. They seemed particularly fond of him, but hadn't met the rest of his coven. Carlisle had sent letters on occasion gushing over his 'family'. They Kings found it funny how he referred to his coven as a family. Less than a minute later Bella heard two approaching figures. One was a lumbering individual while the Jane barely touched the floor when she walked.

Jane flounced back into the room and to the side of Aro. She was aggravated for some reason unknown to Bella. Another figure walked through the door opposite Bella's not a second later. He was a hulking vampire that Bella recognized immediately. Emmett Cullen, the mate and husband of the formerly existing Rosalie Hale. His scent reminded her of her favorite snack, Rosalie, making her lick her lips. She sneered when her thoughts flashed to Edward killing her.

Emmett's eyes were cold ebony that Bella had not seen before while his skin remand a stark white. Emmett's hair was windblown and he had the worried look on his face of a man on the run.

"What brings you to our castle, Emmett?" Aro asked after observing him thoroughly. He recognized him from a photo Carlisle sent a few years back.

"I'd like to request your help. My mate was killed by a fellow vampire and my family I have been trying to track him for some time now and his trail has run cold. I was wondering if you would lend us one of you trackers." Aro contemplated this for a moment. He glanced sideways at his brothers, reading their expressions. He could tell that Caius didn't like the idea of someone else using what they considered to be their own, even if it was just a single tracker.

"We don't usually toil in the affairs of others unless they are exposing our kind to the lesser species." Caius interjected when Aro didn't say anything.

"That is true," Aro mused, "but we might be able to make an exception for the Cullens. Of course, we will need a payment since this isn't our usual line of work and does go against our code." Aro tapped his fingers together while Marcus sat in indifference to the situation.

"What do you want?" There was no hesitation in Emmett's voice. Caius moved his hand toward Aro, with an open palm. Aro lightly touched his middle finger to the onion like skin. A second passed and Aro gave Caius a small shrug. Caius whispered to Marcus who nodded at his words.

"The God of War, he lives with you, does he not?" Emmett nodded, not liking the direction the conversation was going. "I'm under the impression that he taught your whole family how to fight." Emmett nodded again and Aro smiled. "In exchange for using one of our trackers you must come back here after taking your revenge and serve as one of our guards until you meet your end. I'm sure these demands aren't too much in comparison for the retribution you will receive for your loved one."

'_So this is why Alice didn't want me to come here,'_ Emmett thought to himself, _'because she knew I would accept.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (714/11)**

**This chapter showed you Carlisle's reaction to smelling Edward, Alice's guilt, and a vengeful Emmett. I personally enjoyed it lol. Please review.**


	14. Plan For What You Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 13: Plan For What You Desire

Bella watched as Emmett left with his new best pal, a high level tracker that Bella had never bothered to learn the name of. Their search would come up empty and they didn't even know it yet. She would have to come up with a plan to keep them away from her new home.

Bella backed away from her examining at a window and into the front of Marcus. He was hovering behind her as she watched over them.

"Does he catch your fancy, Bella?" Marcus whispered into her ear as he twisted the ends of her hair around his finger. There was a slight edge of jealousy in his voice.

"Of course not, why would I want such a child when I could have a man like you?" Bella chuckled. "Variety may be the spice of life, but some varieties are better than others."

"Good." Marcus growled possessively as he lifted her chin and kissed her neck. "You are mine."

'_And you are mine,_' Bella thought with a slight moan of pleasure, '_until I grow bored of you that is_.' Bella's hand went to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Marcus' kiss turned from slow to a lick that traveled from the bottom of her ear to the subtle cleavage that peaked out of her top.

"Another time, Marcus, I'd rather like to return to the ball." Bella let out another whimper of pleasure and Marcus stepped back with a sigh, but no argument. "I promise to make it up to you."

By the time Marcus and Bella made it back to the ballroom the screaming of the human orchestra about to meet their end started.

"Would you like to dance?" Marcus held his hand out and his head was bowed downwards. Bella accepted his hand and drew him closer to her body. They twisted around in a classical slow dance. "Isn't the screaming beautiful?"

"It's by far the best music to dance to." Bella laughed, letting her crueler side show as Marcus spun her around. The hem of her yellow dress brushed over a fresh cadaver, instrument still in hand. The violin smashed beneath her foot and Bella scattered the pieces as well as the corpse's dismembered hand across the floor.

Marcus joined in on her laughing as they spent the rest of night dancing.

* * *

><p>Bella swept her long hair over her shoulder as she started to braid the tendrils into an intricate pattern. She felt Marcus run a slow trail down her bare back with his hand. It was a chilling sensation that made her pause in her weaving to take it in.<p>

Marcus' distinct scent mixed with the musky books around them as he rolled over and pulled on his pants. He ended up knocking over a few of his books making a muffled crashing noise in his private library.

"Must you pull your hair back?" Marcus asked as he straightened out the fallen books. "It looks so much more luscious down." Bella ignored his comment and continued.

"I'm bored of this dreary castle." Bella said as she plucked out a piece of dust from her hair and looking around at Marcus' private library. It had been three days since Emmett had left and Bella had been hesitant in putting her newly formed plan into action. She would take her plot slowly bearing in mind it would take quite a long time for Emmett to hunt the whole earth for Edward.

"You are always so restless. Where would you like to go, Bella?" Marcus asked. "The Volturi owns the world, you own me as I you, thus you own the world. Anywhere is open to our ventures."

"Hmm, a small island, Mexico, or perhaps Ireland, I don't know. It just has to be somewhere other than here. I haven't stayed in one place for this long in years." Bella gathered up one of the books Marcus had missed. "Do we have any houses in the North East parts of the Americas?"

"Yes, a dwelling in Ontario, Pennsylvania, and I believe we just purchased some land in New Brunswick." Bella strummed through the pages in false thought.

"How is the housing in Pennsylvania?"

"It is up to your standards." _Your very high standards._ Marcus added on in his head.

"Than Pennsylvania it is." The book in Bella's hand met the floor again as Marcus pulled her up swiftly, to his side. He took in the delicate lines of her features as his thumb caressed her bottom lip in a bemused fashion.

'_Too divine.'_ Marcus' thoughts worked before his mouth did.

"If it is what you yearn for, than it is what you shall obtain."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (725/11)**

**Sorry for the delay.**


	15. It Is Seen Through Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 14: It Is Seen Through Eyes

The red fabric of Bella's dress ruffled in the breeze. She sat on the railing of a terrace leaning into a torrent of rain. The air in Pennsylvania smelled different than it did in Italy.

Marcus stood waiting in the archway that led to one of the many properties of the Volturi. Tiny droplets splattered against the glossy black of his shoes. He flexed his toes, not used to modern apparel.

Fifteen plus guards were scattered in a three mile radius around the house. After hundreds of years they were more than vigilant, some more than others. One in the back garden could not peal his eyes away from Bella's soaked form.

Bella fell backwards onto the marble, unhurt. She laid there a few moments, not up for moving just yet.

"Would you like a hand?" Marcus asked, hovering over her. His hair acted as an umbrella for a brief moment, until the drops made their way to the bottom of his dark mane.

"Yes, I would like a hand." Marcus' fingers brushed against Bella's, but she did not seize his hand. Marcus gave her a perplexed look. "Why would I want your hand there?" She whispered in a husky voice. Marcus' fingers found another path as the rain somehow increased. Bella's dress rode up and she gasped softly as his fingers met tender flesh.

Marcus abruptly stopped, his eyes were on fire. An inauspicious snarl rumbled through his throat. His line of sight had wondered and Bella followed it. Marcus was staring down a motionless guard. He lurched forward, away from Bella and towards the dazed vampire. Before another drop of water could hit the ground Marcus' teeth had already ripped the other vampire's throat out.

"Kill him." Marcus hissed as other guards moved towards them. Bella rolled over in a lazy fashion to watch as a fire was made despite the ground and kindling being saturated with water. The guards ripped apart their long time companion without hesitation. Marcus stepped backwards, having an aversion to the scent of burning flesh. Bella breathed in the aroma deeply, many memories flooding her mind.

By the time Marcus averted his eyes from the wonderful sight before him Bella had made her way inside the housing. He found her submerged in an oversized tub that was filled with near boiling water. Her eyes were closed and the water was without ripples, a beautiful statue lost to the sea. Marcus breathed out silently letting her enjoy a brief moment of tranquility.

Bella's eyes flashed open purple as Marcus turned around. Her lethal figure broke the surface, causing a single wave to emerge. The swell of water hit the side of the tub the moment Bella's feet hit the marbled balcony. Marcus' steps didn't even falter at her sudden movements, but that was only because he couldn't hear her.

The now fourteen guardsmen were naïve to Bella as she wove her way past them.

Bella had spent much too many years on earth. Her body could navigate to any part of the world instinctually. She left herself sightless as she sprinted agilely. Every second her nose came within a hair's breadth from the trunk of a tree or any other object. As Bella pushed herself forward air was rammed ahead. When the air was halted by a stationary object she changed her course ever so slightly.

Bella's destination came into view in an unimaginably brief amount of time. She stopped short, sensing two vampires. They were sniffing around the cabin Bella had abandoned with Edward. They stayed there, occupied with the festering scents. They only moved when they picked up the trail going in a random direction.

Once they were good and gone Bella made her way forward. In the cabin she cracked through a floorboard. Beneath the shattered strip of wood sat an outfit, more specifically the garments she wore the day Edward arrived in Forks. She pulled out a lighter and frayed random parts of it. Bella slipped them on, abandoning her soaked dress. As the tattered top blocked her vision for a moment her eyes turned a piercing red.

The landscape was without clarity as Forks appeared before Bella. Many scents tainted the air, but hers seemed to overpower them all. She ran in a wide formation spreading it about the forest. It wouldn't be long before one of the Cullens detected her potent perfume.

Jasper smelt it first. His years of being in a war against beings of the supernatural sort made him keenly aware of his surroundings. The scent shocked him and put him on alarm. The last time he sensed that aroma it was besmirched with the tang of another's. It took him a moment to taste the subtle sweetness that was not in the scent before. He paid it no mind as his lips pulled back into a scowl of hate.

Alice looked up at Jasper, startled as a deep growl escaped him. Her eyes widened in a silent question.

"I can taste it in the air, a scent." The look of bewilderment did not leave Alice's face. "It's Bella Swan's." The name rang through the house like glass shattering in a hushed room. Esme's hand stilled in mid air before it could turn another page of her book. Carlisle could no longer witness the passing clouds as his mind went into overdrive.

The pattering of feet bled together into a single murmur in the night. No crunching of leaves or splashing of puddles was heard as the dwindling Cullen coven glided forward. Jasper was at point as no one was up to par with his tracking abilities. To his left ran Carlisle, so he could easily give commands. Alice made the right corner of the triangle while Esme was in the center, being the weakest fighter.

Bella put on a mask of a crazed vampire just off a feeding frenzy as the exasperatingly slow band of vampires neared her.

For a moment an urge Bella felt all too often threatened to make itself known. She wanted to kill them all; she craved to drain their bodies of their venom till they turned to dust. Her body quivered at the thought of her own gluttony. Bella dug her nails into her skin until she dominated her own body.

Bella embraced her torso squeezing her ribcage to its limit as the Cullens came into view. Jasper and the rest of the family halted. He could feel surprise filtering from his clan. In their minds, the rogue vampire that had killed Rosalie had turned the lowly human being named Bella into one of their own kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (727/11)**

**Unexpected? Review please!**


	16. Justify

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 15: Justify

Marcus sat on an overly cushioned chair. A diamond and gold chess set was placed on a table in front of him. He lifted a golden pawn from square b3 slowly, trying to predict what his opponent would do next. Marcus slid the piece to b4, putting it into the crosshairs of his foes' bishop. He had no problem sacrificing the weak chess piece. It was nothing but a mere pawn. The end would justify the means.

Marcus' mind shifted. The thoughts of what he would do next with his gold pieces vanished as he turned into his own opponent. All he cared about was creating a winning strategy that would let his diamond pieces throttle the gold king.

He was at an impasse with himself. Playing chess against one's self tended to do that. After many minutes his fingers wrapped around the golden king and squeezed it into a dense, hideous shape. A small chuckle spread throughout the house before he tossed the defected piece into a glowing hearth. The warmth of it didn't reach him. His mind strayed.

The warmth of Bella's bath had most certainly already seeped away into nothingness, yet he had not heard her emerge from its' watery depths. Marcus felt no need to interrupt her wet haven. He knew she enjoyed her solitary moments. Her isolated tower was proof enough of that.

With a lazy movement Marcus sent the rest of the chess set into the fire.

* * *

><p>To Bella's annoyance the Cullens in front of her still had yet to attack. She never liked the idea of submitting, but the end would justify the means. Impatients over took her. Bella let her eyes swirl with madness as she lunged at Alice. The physic woman rolled out of her way. Bella gave a halfhearted swipe at Alice, but let her get away.<p>

The pads of Bella's feet barely touched the damp ground before she jumped to the right and on to Jasper. She wildly scratched at his skin before he chucked her against a tree. Splinters flew everywhere.

The Cullen clan sprang to capture Bella. She put up the average fight a new born vampire would do until she let Carlisle pin her. Her eyes slammed shut as she was dragged by many hands to a mansion. She struggled, but didn't really try to get away.

Fatigue flooded Bella's being. A stiff chair was placed beneath her and a strong hand forced her to look into the eyes of one of her captors. Bella was surprised to see Esme's eyes penetrating her own. There was a deep hurt in them that could only come from the loss of a child. It sucked her in a moment.

"Where is the vampire with the bronze hair?" Esme's desperation and hate were poorly hidden. Bella didn't answer, instead she snapped at Esme's throat. A hand whipped across Bella's face. The hand pulled back to strike again, but Carlisle caught it. He gave a pointed look at Esme until she stepped back and out of nowhere she burst into ragged wails.

"Jasper help me, hold her down." Carlisle took charge. "Alice get fresh blood. I'm afraid this new born won't give us any answers without an incentive." The mention of blood made Bella flail against her captors even more.

Moments later Alice appeared with a gallon of warm blood in hand.

"I took the liberty of calling Emmet. He was relatively close and should be arriving in a few minutes." A trickle of blood ran down Alice's hand. She lapped it up, enticingly. "Answer our questions and I'll let you have a bit of blood." Bella eagerly nodded.

"Who bit you?" Jasper asked. Bella cleared her throat vigorously.

"I-I don't know his name." Her voice still sounded raspy. Alice set down the blood and Bella pitched towards it. Jasper gripped her tighter as Alice picked up a pencil and paper off a table. Her hands blurred over the sheet.

"Is this him?" Alice held up a perfectly sketched image of Edward. Bella's arm broke Jasper's hold and grabbed the paper. She ripped it to pieces with her teeth and fingers. Alice and Carlisle looked at each other, taking Bella's action as a sign of confirmation.

"Where is he?" When Bella didn't answer Alice took an overzealous swig of the blood. Her golden eyes were tinged red. Bella still didn't answer and she started shaking.

"He did horrible things to me." Bella whispered and feigned shivering. "And then days after he was finally done with me he tried to burn me. He pushed me in a fire, but I pulled him with me. I don't know how, but I pulled his arm off. We ran out of the fire, but I left his arm there to burn. I was so scared and when he attacked me again I pulled him apart and threw him into the fire." Dry sobs rocked Bella's body.

Two dark figures in the entrance to the Cullen's mansion stood still. Bella had not taken into account that the tracker would see her. The variable only made her plan more thrilling.

"I can smell him on her." One said to the other. The tracker looked at Bella oddly as he recognized her. He was about to go to her aid when she gave him a commanding glare and he averted his eyes. The silent, bigger vampire began trembling.

"Emmett-" His fist plowed through the weak drywall before Esme could finish. The house shuddered on impact and a piece of the ceiling fell to the ground.

"No, he can't already be dead. That bastard isn't supposed to be dead yet." Emmett rammed his other fist through the same wall. "I was supposed to be the one to kill him." He whispered in a washed out voice. "I was supposed to kill him!" Emmett pushed past his family and Bella. He scraped his fingers deep into Bella's flesh and she let out a scream.

The tracker's earlier years as a guard stopped himself from protecting one of his Volturi kin. The way Bella had looked at him made him second guess what to do. Before he could come to a conclusion Jasper and Carlisle were tearing Emmett from Bella.

Bella took the moment to make her escape. Alice and the tracker were on her heels as Esme took in all the chaos. On the outskirts of Forks Alice finally tackled Bella.

"No!" Bella shrieked over dramatically. "Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to kill that man. He just-he just." Alice sighed and got off her.

"Go, just go." Bella didn't need to be told twice. She bolted.

The tracker watched her retreating form before he turned his gaze to the pixie like vampire beside him. She was curled up in a ball. Pity flooded his body until he beat it back. It was replaced by a cold business attitude.

"Tell Emmett that the Volturi is expecting his return very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (729/11)**

**That tracker is a loose end. **


	17. Crumbling Walls and Locked Closets

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 16: Crumbling Walls and Locked Closets

"_Tell Emmett that the Volturi is expecting his return very soon." _

Alice gazed up at the red eyed tracker before she ran back to her coven with a heavy heart. The tracker turned on his heels. Bella was leaning against a mossy tree not ten meters away. She was idly combing the knots out of her hair.

"I'm so confused." He said while looking at Bella once he was sure they were the only two around. She straightened out her ragged garments as he made his way towards her.

"As you should be. You did a grand job tracking Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Edward, the vampire that killed the burly one's mate." The tracker's left eyebrow shot up before he remembered his place and averted his eyes.

"You are just confusing me more, Mistress Bella." She let out a coy giggle. "I thought you were on Holiday with Marcus in Pennsylvania. I was ordered to guard your quarters after my detail with Emmett was over." He trailed off.

"I am on retreat with Marcus. He just doesn't know I'm on a bit of a vacation from him as well." Bella circled around him as he stood motionless.

"I can keep a secret if that is what you are getting at." He could sense that something was off.

"Oh I believe you." Bella stood behind him. He wanted to turn around, but knew he shouldn't. "I'm very proud of you for not ruining my game. So, I suppose your death shall be quick and painless."

"Wha-" Dust, that was all the tracker was after Bella took his venom before he could say another word.

The sandy grains ran through her elegant fingers and into the damp air before she took off. She retraced her steps back to the trashed cabin. Upon switching her clothing again she set the place ablaze.

Before the scent of smoke could crinkle her nose she was running once again.

Always moving, Bella was used to it. Before she had gotten involved with the Cullen clan it was all she did.

When she returned to Pennsylvania all was as she left it. The guards were orbiting, rain was pouring, and Marcus was enjoying his rule over others. She slipped back into the tub. The water was lukewarm. Bella's eyes turned a demented crimson.

Water ran down Bella's body as she emerged from the bathtub. The loud plopping of drops alerted Marcus of her return to reality. The book in his hand snapped shut.

Bella walked over to him and made herself comfortable in his lap.

"I love it when you are so wet, especially when you sitting on top of me." Marcus licked her neck and bit down hard.

"The harder you get the wetter I get." Bella started grinded against him in anticipation and ripped her own dress off slowly, leaving pink claw marks on her own skin. "I just want to fuck you until we both are too tired to move." She whispered to him.

Marcus grinned as he let one hand roam her plump breasts while the other helped shed his clothing. Bella let out a loud moan as Marcus roughly entered her. He hissed in pleasure.

Bella's lethal hips rocked in sync with his rapid thrusts. The chair beneath them shattered into debris. Splinters flew everywhere as Bella pulled Marcus' hair back so that she could have access to his throat. Her teeth grazed his neck and she could just taste the venom beneath his skin. She had to stop herself before she would be too tempted to drink from him

Marcus stood up, still inside Bella and shoved her against a wall. They fell through it. The combination of their moans continuously grew louder as a piece of dry wall fell onto Marcus' back. She gasped noisily as she neared her peak. Marcus flipped her over and her legs laced around his waist. He drove into her harder and she came while screaming his name. He relished in the feeling of her walls tightening around him and he squeezed her chest with a deathly force. It only made her feel higher.

Bella squirmed and not too long later he came, letting his venom spill inside her. She took Marcus' still hardened cock in her mouth and licked all the venom off as he played with her clit and made her come again. She sucked and licked until she could drink more of his venom.

The two ancients continued sucking and fucking for hours, until he needed to feast on human blood before he could plunge into her again.

* * *

><p>The Cullen's mansion was riddled with holes much like the one Marcus and Bella made. Though, these ones were made from fury instead of lust. After a while the Cullens had given up on trying to control Emmett's wrath as his fist made contact with crumbling wall. Mental exhaustion was the only thing that finally caused him to cease.<p>

Esme put a comforting hand on Emmett's shoulder, but he shook it off. The silence lengthened. Carlisle and Esme shared a worried glance as Jasper stood still, not knowing what to do with himself.

Alice crept into the room and glared at Emmett.

"I told you not to make a deal with those manipulative tyrants." Alice's voice was unforgiving.

"What is she talking about?" Esme asked. Emmett looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Tell her Emmett." Alice's voice was a mixture of anger and sorrow. Emmett did not respond. "Tell her!" The anger overpowered the sorrow and Jasper stepped in. He pulled her into an engulfing hug. She sunk back into him, closing her eyes and falling limp. He picked her up delicately and she wept into the crook of his neck.

"Emmett. . ." Jasper ran his fingers through Alice's hair. "They will find out either way. It's best you tell them rather than them finding out the hard way. You can't just leave without explanation." Without another word Jasper took Alice up to their room.

Alice's sobs could still be heard. It was the only noise that permeated the wrecked room. Emmett was motionless and his eyes stayed downcast. Esme's fists clenched before they slowly released. Carlisle motioned for her to follow him as he headed for the stairs.

"You can tell us when you're ready, Emmett." Carlisle whispered then sighed softly. He had already figured out what was going on, but he didn't have the heart to tell Esme that she was going to lose yet another child.

* * *

><p>Mere hours, mere hours were all that it took to change the lives of so many. Those hours were seconds to others. Others who weren't impacted severely or were the ones doing the impacting.<p>

For the Cullens it felt like a lifetime; their world had imploded. To Bella those few hours were strictly business. To Marcus it was the length of several books read leisurely. But, the one most influenced was the one who didn't even see that time was passing.

Edward sat in a never changing hole shrouded in obscurity. All he could see was a single white line. It glowed motionlessly, never changing or confusing his slowed thought process.

He wanted to swim in that streak of ivory. It was the only thing he could hold onto. The only thing he could understand.

A line of light beneath a door, it was all his many years watered down to. He willed himself to reach for it, but only his index finger twitched. It took too much strength just to keep his eyes open. They drooped, but he couldn't lose that line of light. It was all he had.

He couldn't register his own hunger anymore. His chapped lips opened a slit and a dry growl erupted.

On the other side of the door Daniel shivered.

Edward was going to kill that bitch that that put him in this wardrobe, but he needed to get out of this coffin of a closet first, somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (731/11)**

**Hope you like it! Review! **

**BTW I decided to continue one of my well liked one-shots A Play on Predator and Prey, AroXBella. It already has over 60 reviews if that tells you anything. I just updated it, so check it out!  
><strong>


	18. Weight of the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 17: Weight of the World

Emotional chaos plagued the Cullen household. The family sensed it, but only Jasper could really feel it. He tried to concentrate solely on Alice's sorrow as she sat sobbing on his lap, but all the feelings troubled the clarity of his gift. The different negative emotions merged and morphed into a horrid headache.

Jasper squeezed Alice closer to him and cringed. Alice looked up before burrowing back into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." Alice whispered.

"Shh Alice, you have no reason to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong."

"I should have seen it. I should have seen it all, Rosalie, Rosie dying. That's something I should have seen. A nomad coming to Forks, how the fuck could I have not seen that, Jasper!" She kept rambling on.

"Alice, you can't see everything that's going to happen. It was too spontaneous for you to see. That's the nomad's fault, not yours. Some things" Jasper paused," are just out of everybody's control. We've already discussed this, Alice."

Alice berated herself over and over again. Jasper's consoling words had no effect. He was tempted to use his gift on her, but it would only placate her temporarily. Finally Alice fell silent as her thoughts circled around self hatred.

Jasper creased his brow in frustration. There were too many emotions and he couldn't even help to solve them, only soothe them briefly. Sharp guilt cut through his thoughts. It was more penetrating than Alice's, and deeper than anything Emmett could ever feel.

Jasper could feel the logic in the emotion. Only Carlisle could mix the logic and guilt into a single deep-seated emotion.

Alice was so caught up in herself that she didn't even notice Jasper getting up out of curiosity. He brushed the smooth skin of her delicate face before wandering into Carlisle's office.

He was surprised to find Esme missing from Carlisle's side. She never liked to weep alone.

Carlisle was sitting at his scraggily desk, worn with years of use. He scrapped an antiquated fountain pen against a piece of paper, not really paying attention to what he was writing.

"Your subconscious betrays your guilt." Carlisle stilled and looked up at Jasper. "It also controls the trivial things that you don't even have to think about, such as writing." Jasper filched the piece of paper off of Carlisle's desk. His eyes scanned over the paper. It started off describing the need for more qualified nurses but quickly digressed. "You created. . ."

Carlisle silenced him before the whole household could hear of his greatest sin.

"Shall we go hunting, Jasper. You have been abstaining from hunting longer than you should have. I'm surprised Alice hasn't chastised you yet for risking your control so close to civilization." Jasper eyed Carlisle evenly before folding the paper into his pocket and following him out.

The frequented path through the forest far from humans was wordless as Jasper and Carlisle made their way through. The kills they made were various all the while they still did not speak to each other.

Blood seeped through Jasper's shirt as he waited for Carlisle to finish yet another deer. He had drained more animals than he usually did, in a ploy to stall an inevitable conversation.

"Talk, Carlisle, why didn't you tell Emmett you knew who killed Rosie? It could have saved us time when we were trying to track him. Emmett needs to know about this." Jasper breathed deeply. "He has a right to know the name of the killer of his mate." Carlisle was filled with guilt and he took a minute to think before speaking.

"Do you really believe that would help anything? A name wouldn't have helped us find Edward and don't forget that that Isabella girl would have already killed him by the time we even caught his scent again." Carlisle took a deep breath and the shame in him only grew tenfold. "He should know the name of Rosalie's killer but I can't just-" He growled in frustration. "Damn it, Jasper, I just can't tell him."

"It's not your fault that Edward chose a different lifestyle than our own or what he did to Rosalie." Jasper's voice oozed a calmness that Carlisle could not accept. So many emotions combusted inside him, flying from one to the next. The pain from losing a child, fear for the loss of another yet to come, stress from trying to keep his family together, an overall loss of control that he once coveted, and guilt, so much guilt for the past burdened his mind. "No one will blame you, Carlisle. Changing him was a mistake, but you did not know that at the time."

"That's the problem, Jasper." He pulled at his hair. "I don't make mistakes! I don't slip up or let things like this happen. None of us are supposed to die! This should not have happened. I don't make mistakes." Carlisle's sentence died off and he slumped down onto the green ground, his head in his hands. He chocked down his sobs, never letting them escape his throat.

Jasper knelt down beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"The blame is not yours to take. You're not a god or perfect, no one is. Esme needs strength right now and you are the only one who can hold her up." Jasper paused. "I'm going back to the house. Follow when you have pulled yourself together. Whether you tell Emmett or not is up to you; I won't interfere."

When Jasper returned to the Cullen mansion it was as he had left it, full of negative emotions. Emmett was still sitting on a chair deep in thought, Alice was mumbling to herself in their bedroom, and Esme was repairing the house in a daze.

"Where is Carlisle?" Esme asked. Her voice was different somehow, but Jasper could not place it.

"I finished hunting before him. He shouldn't be too far behind." Esme nodded and Jasper walked to his room. He shed his soiled clothing and cleaned the caked blood from his skin.

Days passed and Carlisle did not reveal the name of Rosalie's killer, nor did Emmett divulge his fate.

* * *

><p>Esme stood outside looking at her work of art. Her home was beautiful. Every hole that was made by Emmett had been repaired and painted over. There was nothing now to occupy her thoughts.<p>

She walked through the silent halls of her home. Everyone but her was out drinking their fill of blood. Esme entered Emmett's room, cleaning up the shredded pieces of his wedding bed. She tidied up Carlisle's office, putting his books back in their places on the shelves. Soon after she was picking up all the dirty laundry in the house.

Checking each pocket as every good mother does before she puts clothes in the wash she recovered a creased piece of paper.

When the rest of the family returned they found Esme sitting in the front of the house waiting for her husband.

"I thought we told each other everything, Carlisle. How could you hide this from the family? I thought I was the first vampire you ever turned." Esme held up the piece of paper before handing it to Emmett. She gave Carlisle a hard glare before saddening and hugging him tightly.

Alice was pulled into a vision as it wore off she shook her head gloomily.

"Goodbye, Emmett." Alice pulled Jasper upstairs without looking back.

"Wha-, you can't leave Emmett." Esme was distraught and puzzled once again. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his large palm.

"I'm sorry, mom. I made a deal with the Volturi and now I need to hold up my end of the bargain. I have to join them." Esme could find no words. Emmett turned his attention to his father. He raised his fist up poised to strike. With a sigh he lowered it before shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (82/11)**

**I feel that this was so farfetched that it could actually happen. Review.**


	19. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 18: Picture Perfect

Private planes always smelled significantly different than public ones. The air was staler from lack of use and was tinged with the smell of fornication. Public planes on the other hand smelled of vomit, sweat, and poorly cleaned lavatories.

The leather of the seats felt rough against Bella's skin as she lounged in the plane. The flight was rough. Bella tried to keep her hand steady as she drew a snowy forest from memory. Every snowflake was unique.

"Damn it, Marcus!" Bella shouted after the plane lurched harshly causing her lovely art to smear. She raised her pen to throw it at the cockpit of the plane, but instead lowered it. She didn't feel like having the aircraft plummet to the ground because of her puncturing it with a mere pen.

"I told you I've always wanted to learn how to fly." Marcus laughed from the front of the plane and Bella hissed. She licked her thumb and pressed it against the paper until the venom melted through the blemish Marcus had caused.

The picture didn't look as she wanted it to so Bella just balled it up and started again. One of the guards seated across from Bella picked it up, admiring its' beauty.

"Just let the pilot steer, you can't fly worth shit."

"Fine." The plane suddenly started spinning into a nosedive as Marcus let go of the steering mechanism and started walking into the back of the cabin. Once again Bella's artwork was tarnished by the unsteady plane. One of the guards shot up and started steering.

"Aro is anticipating our return." Marcus said as he sat down beside her. "I haven't been away from home since the Great Wars." Marcus looked saddened momentarily. Thoughts of his lost love drifting in and out of his head. Bella rested her head against him and laced her fingers in his.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and the Volturi during the battles. I should have been paying more attention to the world around me instead of playing my petty games with the humans." In truth Bella had been there. She had picked vampires off from both sides, from the rebels with only thoughts of a new world order in their heads and from the overconfident Volturi. Any vampire that crossed her path lived no more. Without Bella's dwindling off both sides the Great Wars would probably still be raging on, darkening the whole world with an overpopulation of vampires. The human to vampire ratio would surely cause the world to end, or at least cause vampires to find a new food source.

Bella's thoughts flashed to the Cullen coven while the vampires accompanying her remembered their past fights and those that they lost. She would have to do something about Emmett. She figured he was already in Volterra training to become a guard, sharpening his weak fighting skills and having his loyalties forced only to the Volturi.

She would have to be cautious when entering her castle. The trick was for Bella to find Emmett before he found her.

Bella was jostled out of her thoughts by the plane landing.

"That was a terrible landing." Marcus sneered.

"You would have probably crashed us if you were steering, Marcus." Bella laughed.

When they returned to the walled in city of Volterra Heidi was ushering in a new batch of humans for a welcoming feast. Bella looked around watchfully, but caught no sight of Emmett. The castle was buzzing ecstatically as Bella and Marcus entered the feeding room.

Blood was splattered on the stone floor as it had been for years on end. Bella led her latest human toy to her tower, except this time this one was kicking and screaming instead of lusting for Bella.

As Bella opened her bedroom door the scent of dead flesh hit her. On the floor the dead body of Daniel laid. Bella had given him no food for while she was gone and he had starved to death.

The man that Bella was dragging along only screamed louder as the corpse was moved and he was shackled in its place.

Bella opened the locked closet and Edward looked as bad as the cadaver.

"My precious pet, you look beastly." She picked up Edward like a child and brought his teeth to the neck of Daniel's pulse-less neck. The blood was cold and thick with bacteria and Edward was too weak to clamp his jaws on Daniel's neck, but when Edward smelled that putrid blood and with Bella's aid it touched his tongue he drank deeply.

The blackened liquid went down his throat slowly and into his stomach. With a new energy Edward lurched back to life. The venom in his abdomen separated the microorganisms from the blood and Edward sat on his hands and knees as his back bent like a stretching cat and he vomited up black slime.

Weakness overtook him again, but before he could fall into a pile of his own excrements Bella caught him. Edward's sunken cheeks and wrinkled brow lost a few years, but he still looked four times older than seventeen.

The human looked at the scene petrified. His screams silenced by his own crushing terror.

Bella placed Edward back in the closet momentarily. She stripped her bed down to the mattress and tossed the sheets to the human.

"Clean that mess up." Bella ordered, not taking her eyes off Edward. The white silk sheets smeared the black gunk, slowly absorbing it.

Edward woke from the prison of his mind to blinding colors. He hadn't seen so much in what felt like decades. His eyes burned and everything was a blur that he couldn't interpret.

He breathed in and a foul stench met him. Purple eyes gazed down at him before the door was shut and he couldn't see once again.

Bella grabbed the soiled sheets and corpse and made her way down the stairs. Bella tossed the trash to a passing guard.

"Get rid of this." The guard nodded without question and left.

Bella looked up towards her tower with a wicked smile, before laughing and making her way back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (84/11)**

**I love double updates! One on this story and the other on my AroxBella one! So fun! Makes me feel kickass!  
><strong>

**Review.**


	20. Deck of 52 Stacking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 19: Deck of 52 Stacking Up

The taunt ridges of Marcus' back were slowly being traced with Bella's sharp nails. Her eyes followed the motion, enjoying the thoughtlessness of the action. Her mind was elsewhere anyways. Marcus' petty need for gratification could wait.

Emmett should already be in Volterra, but he wasn't and it was making Bella both cautious and displeased. She wanted to be rid of him before he could become even more of a nuisance. He was simply a bug that needed to be swatted, but regrettably, it needed to be done with a bit more finesse.

Bella stood up abruptly and Marcus rolled over to look at her. She stared down at him briefly before departing wordlessly. He followed her with his eyes until she turned the corner. He stared at the corner for one, two, three moments before blinking and rolling back to his previous position.

Bella made her way through the castle halls as silent as a ghost. She was searching for any traces of Emmett's scent, tired of waiting. She was pleased when she found it near the front of the castle.

"Good evening Mistress Bella." The new receptionist said with a fake smile. Bella paid her no mind, but the uttering of her name caught someone else's attention.

Emmett stood from a leather sofa looking over his shoulder in disbelief. In the time it took him to open his mouth Bella's eyes had flashed purple and she had whisked him to an empty room.

The receptionist shook her head, used to vampires disappearing before her eyes.

Bella looked comical holding down a giant like Emmett with her petite form. His memories were molded into what she wanted as she tasted his venom. All memories of her were swept away along with all of Bella's problems.

It was a simple task to do, but it always seemed to take away the fun in the game when she eliminated variables.

She relished in his taste for a short time before releasing the hulking figure. He fell to the floor like a wet rag. The wound on his neck healed as his eyes started rolling back to life. When his lids lifted he was met with an empty hallway and headache.

* * *

><p>Another trial of an accused vampire, another deadly verdict, another killing of an immortal, another, another, another. Bella didn't bat a lash and neither did Emmett as he pulled a vampire limb from limb.<p>

She watched him with a small tinge of amusement. She had done this to him; she had reduced him to this, his basic and instinctual form, a murderer. A thrill ran through her body and she placed her hand on Marcus' upper thigh unconsciously.

He looked over at her and saw the excitement in her eyes before she turned to face him. She breathed in deeply and tightened her grip on his leg before getting up. She drifted out of the room with a sinful look of lust.

Marcus dismissed himself from the carnage and trailed behind Bella's languid form. He cornered her in a stuffy passageway. With a rushed movement he pushed her against the cobbled wall and trapped her arms in his hand as the other made its way under her flowing dress. She let out a gasp as his thumb made contact with her clit and his fingers thrust into her, bending and rolling in all the right ways.

Bella arched into him, letting every little movement he made take her higher. With a final plunge into Bella's core and smirk he watched her cum. He removed his fingers and brushed them against her mouth. She licked her lips tasting her own juices and he nearly came in his pants.

Marcus released her arms ready to satisfy his own raging lust but faltered for a second when he met Bella's unsatisfied eyes. Confusion seeped into him briefly before he took it as a challenge, a challenge that he had not seen before. It unnerved him, but before he could act Bella had already read his emotions and was making her way back to her tower.

She saw no merit in staying. It wasn't sex she was lusting after. She wanted to feel the thrill of controlling and destroying someone's life completely again, and watching her previous broken toy was only making it worse.

A large hand engulfed Bella's wrist and she let herself be pulled backwards. Marcus' lips assaulted her neck.

"You know Marcus," Bella said un-phased, "I sometimes grow bored of you." Marcus froze and Bella pushed him out of her way ever so slightly and went on her way.

* * *

><p>The sun was happily pouring its rays through the window ledge Bella sat upon. The half full glass in her hand graciously accepted the gift of light and cast a ruby shadow. Bella swirled the liquid inside and maneuvered it until the crimson shadow fell onto Edward's black eyes. He hissed and screaming was heard in the distance.<p>

Bella dipped her finger lightly into the goblet of blood as she strolled over to Edward and put her finger tauntingly close to his face.

"Suck it."

Edward looked at her incredulously, trying to maintain the last of his dignity. A drop fell onto his shirt and he lost it. His lips were wrapped around her finger and Bella bit the tip of her tongue in a small smile.

It had been three days since she last left her room and her only entertainment was her two little pets.

A pinch on Bella's finger made her retract her hand.

"Naughty boy." She flicked his nose playfully and dipped her finger in the red liquid again. "I mean it this time, really suck on it. Don't just let my finger lay there." His tongue made quick work of the blood on her finger as hatred bubbled in his eyes. Bella ran her hand down the side of his face and maneuvered him to sit in between her legs, his back to her.

Bella lifted the glass again and caught the light. They were both bathed in red.

"I know you want to kill me, Edward." She whispered into his ear like a lover. "That's one of the things I like about you. You keep fighting me even though you've already lost." Her tongue flicked out gently against the rim of his ears and her hand roamed his abs. She lifted the goblet to his lip and he drank deeply. "Maybe I should just end it all for you." Her teeth bit down into his neck and Edward gasped.

The venom flowed into Bella. It would only take mere moments to send him into oblivion and she had no intentions of stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (86/11)**

**Cliff...hanger! Review!  
><strong>


	21. Card Castle to the Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

Chapter 20: Card Castle to the Wind

Marcus had rolled the scene around in his head at least a thousand times.

"_You know Marcus, I sometimes grow bored of you."_

He still hissed at the memory. His eyes landed on one of his newest guards, Emmett. The big lug of an underling had been the last thing Bella had looked at with desire before she disappeared into her tower. Marcus had thought the look of lust was for him, but was doubting that now that he had played it over in his head.

The armrest beneath his fingers crushed and splinters went flying everywhere. All the vampires occupying the throne room looked up at him. He stood up and chucked the rest of the throne against a distant wall.

Marcus stared down the crowd daring anyone to say something. With a swift movement he swept out of the room, his black hair trailing behind him.

Hazel followed him moments later with a faint smile on her face. She found him sitting in the courtyard. The sun was just emerging from behind the clouds.

"Marcus," Hazel purred and sat down beside him, draping her arms around him, "what ails you?" She ran her sparkling fingers through his hair in a comforting motion. Marcus didn't respond. He was lost in thought. "Whatever it is, I can make it better." Hazel ran her hand up his inner thigh.

Marcus' eyes snapped up to Hazel's, thoughts interrupted. He gently brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down to her neck. Hazel gasped as Marcus' fingers tightened with a deadly force around her neck. With the same force he used to hurl his throne chair he tossed her clear across the courtyard.

"Silence." He said simply. Two of his personal guards stepped from their hiding places in the shadows. Without a word they lifted her up and carried her away.

"You bastard!" Hazel shrieked like a banshee as she was escorted forcefully away. "I can see why that bitch Bella isn't interested in you anymore! I bet she's already found a new fuck buddy!" Marcus snapped his fingers and the guards paused. He motioned with his fingers and they brought Hazel to him. He lifted her chin till she was looking straight into his black eyes. He pried her mouth open and with a swift motion ripped her tongue out. Hazel screamed bloody murder.

"Burn this." Marcus handed the offending appendage to a third guard. A small fire was erected in the courtyard and Hazel was forced to watch as her own tongue went up in a blaze of smoldering flames.

A sarcastic laugh escaped Marcus and he stood deciding to pay a visit to Bella. His guards trailed behind him silently and soon after the two who had carried Hazel off joined them.

Marcus hesitated at the base of her tower, but pushed on silently, leaving his guards behind. He was met with a startling sight when he entered her room unannounced.

Bella's lips were locked onto the neck of a random vampire as she held him in a lover's embrace. He growled taking the scene before him as mere moments before coitus when in reality it was murder.

Bella looked up in surprise, releasing Edward.

"This is nothing you need to worry about." Bella said in a sultry voice, already recovered from her shock. She approached Marcus, ready to wipe away his memories.

Edward moaned in the background, feeling the new energy from the fresh blood mixing with the feeling from the sudden lack of venom. Marcus moved his eyes from Bella to Edward and in that moment Bella was at his neck. He let out a startled cry and his guards raced up the spiraling stairs.

Bella's eyes went wide as she quickly drained Marcus, choosing a new, more thrilling route. Edward dragged himself up as the fresh blood took effect. He looked around the room for an escape.

As Marcus turned to dust the guards busted through the door and Bella's eyes turned red. Three of the guards pounced on Bella immediately as Edward fell out the window and a fourth guard following in his stead.

Edward let out a pained gasp as he hit a stone roof, only to have the last of the air in his lungs pushed out as a vampire landed on top of him. The roof collapsed and Edward lashed out, but was easily captured by the guard.

Back in the tower more guards were engulfing Bella. On the outside she was putting up a good fight against them, but on the inside she was buzzing with excitement. After a few minutes she let them imprison and drag her to the throne room where Edward had been taken to.

The room was full of whispers and fidgeting as the news spread that Marcus had been killed by Bella.

Emmett watched the scene with blank eyes, waiting for orders. He didn't recognize Edward or Bella.

Edward was restrained on the ground as Aro rifled through his thoughts. His bright red eyes whipped to Bella then to Emmett and a look of disgust fell over his face with a tinge of confusion.

"Why aren't you killing him?" Aro asked Emmett while gesturing down to Edward. Emmett cocked his head to the side.

"Is that an order, Sire?" Emmett asked in a monotone voice. Aro snarled and lifted Edward, tossing him to Emmett.

"You never told us about Bella's odd eating habits." Aro stated as Emmett caught Edward easily. He furrowed his eyebrows together completely confused at Aro's words. Edward squirmed. He motioned towards his guards and they encircled the two males. "Kill them both."

"That's mine." Bella said with a strong voice as she looked at Edward. "He dies only when I say so." She sneered a grin and her eyes flashed purple startling those around her. "But you can kill the other one if you like."

Against his better judgment Aro laughed. Caius wasn't so lighthearted.

"Kill them both." Caius' voice rang out coldly.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Caius froze as the words were whispered into his ear. The guards halted in their attack on Emmett and Edward.

"Kill them!" Aro ordered not caring about his brother's well being. Bella sunk her teeth into Caius' neck.

Jane was the first one to move as Caius turned to dust. She jumped on Emmett tearing at his flesh as he screamed feeling the full force of her gift. Alec watched her with a smile.

The majority of the guards that were surrounding Edward and Emmett rushed Bella. The single guard attacking Edward switched his target to Bella after she rapidly obliterated three of his kindred.

A horrible crunching noise filled the room as Bella's teeth met the flesh of another guard. Aro drifted into the shadows, not liking how quick his subordinates were being picked off. More guards poured in from different parts of the castle. Bella's cackles of joy echoed out.

Alec started a fire and the remains of Emmett were thrown into the flames. Thick purple smoke emerged and Edward could barely see Bella through the waves of guards. He crawled backwards towards the exit unnoticed.

Uncountable shrieks and cries mingled together in a cacophony louder than anything Edward had ever heard before. He hastened his escape until he reached the lobby of the castle.

A blond receptionist was stationed in the lobby. She wasn't as pretty as the last one he killed, but that didn't stop him from sinking his teeth into her. Edward could still hear Bella's laughter and it fueled his need to escape.

His eyes were bright with blood and new found life as he traveled through an underground corridor. The sounds of large walls being brought down mixed with Bella's hysteric giggles. The number of vampires screaming was quickly dwindling.

Bright light assaulted his vision as he emerged from the tunnel.

**Edited (8/8/11)**

**Only one chapter left. It's itty-bitty, but I had to leave it off this one because, well, I wanted it to be as such.  
><strong>

**Review! What did you think of this twist?  
><strong>


	22. Ah!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate, 'cause then I'd have a bit more money on hand. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

**It's short, but sweet.  
><strong>

Chapter 21: Ah!

In the background the whole Volturi castle fell to pieces. Bella dug her way out of it gripping her stomach in laughter. Her mirth was bubbling out of her in waves. She had killed the whole Vulturi in less than five minutes. She fell down and hit the ground laughing even harder.

"Dead! Dead! Dead! All so easily! I should just destroy this whole world!" Bella rolled around, the words escaping her mouth without thought. A few humans started to come out of their houses to see the wreckage and Bella quickly killed them.

She tilted her head to the side listening for Edward. What she heard made her smile. _'I suppose this ending is satisfactory' _Bella thought with a grin as she started running in the opposite direction Edward was in.

* * *

><p>Edward leaned against the giant wall surrounding the city of Volterra, trying to take in everything. He was gasping for unneeded air. In the last five minutes he had been at death's door at least twice only to be more alive than ever and free. He slumped to the ground running his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his hands in disbelief.<p>

The pitter patter of four pairs of feet made him look up.

"I told you my vision was strange." Alice said to her companions as Edward started laughing like a mad man. The murderous intent was clear in the eight topaz eyes. They formed a semicircle around him.

He continued laughing then stopped abruptly to sigh out,

"Ah, fuck."

**Edited (8/10/11)**

**Ah I absolutely love this ending. Tell me if you feel the same or otherwise and the reason why, so I can improve on my abilities to make a plot line.**

**Also, I recommend you go read my story A Play on Predator and Prey. It has a human Bella and vampire Aro arguing. It's very funny (in my opinion at least lol)**

**Once again...Review!  
><strong>


End file.
